Our little game
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: In the city a game is played, by only a small group of infected- What this game is, not many know. But it can't be good. Join a hunter and co, as they go through the city and as they live and learn. No pairings, just friends. Complete story!
1. Chapter 1

Haha, I wrote a Hunter story! Well, Hunter AND Smoker story I'm quite proud of myself. But I can't take the whole credit, my friends did give me some help. Their names are listed at the bottom :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own l4d, if I did....Trust me...You don't want to know what would happen.

-----omg barrier----

He lay on the roof of a small apartment building staring up at the dull grey sky; the one that appeared most often now. He sighed to himself and wondered why he was still laying there; it was the same sky every single day; so why couldn't he pull himself away from looking at it?

Then he realized, not once had the sun shone for as long as he was whatever this form had made him into, he guessed he missed that big ball of light in the sky.

Then he remembered.

Every time he had gone out into that light, his eyes started to sting so he had to pull his hood over his eyes, and sometimes even further down. Even still his eyes still stung to the light, hence why his hood was always perched on top of his head and not down.

There would be some times where he'd pull down his hood just to feel the soft drips of rain that fell onto him; which would wash away most of the dirt, blood and some of decay that tended to happen.

He started to get lost in his own thoughts until he heard the moans of the lesser infected, and the cough from one of his brothers, he smiled seeing a familiar face on the rooftop next to him.

That smile faded when that same face shot their tongue out at him, constricted him and managed to pull him over the building's roof; he fell about 5 floors, and _just _before he hit the ground he was quickly pulled up the building to the familiar choking infected friend of his.

By the time the poor boy managed to be dragged up he started to sound like a _smoker _himself.  
"You brought that onto yourself mate." His smoker friend said quite proudly. He growled in response to that. The smoker just laughed and handed him some form of can, "Get it down you."  
"What is it? I can't eat it-" he was interrupted by his friend.  
"-I don't know myself...Just eat it." Shrugging he sliced open the can and greedily poured the contents into his mouth chewing he noticed the slushy meaty texture, but it was sorted of sweet, and...Hot? He heard the smoker chuckle. Of course he was ready for this, he now realized what the hotness was, something he learned the name of...It was called chili.

Oblivious to the smoker was that this young little hunter loved chilies and was quite immune to the hotness on his tongue.

The smoker stopped laughing when he saw that nothing was happening to the hunter in front of him. "Maybe you've forgotten...I love chili. It's one of my favorite foods," the hunter smiled.  
"Aw, you could've told me! The jokes not funny now," the smoker pouted.  
"Cheer up Smokey, maybe you can get me next time, try and get another hunter...Or maybe one of the fat ones...What did that last team call them? Boomers? Whatever, you know how they love to eat." the hunter reassured him and placed his clawed hand gently onto Smokey's shoulder. Smokey smiled a small slightly twisted smile.

This small moment was disrupted by loud fire, yelling and...More yelling this meant another team of humans was about. Hunter licked his lips, Smokey's smile twisted further into an ear-to-ear grin.

Hunter smelt into the now dampish foul air to smell that there was only three of the poor humans; their meal. From what he could smell there were two men and a young girl, as he smelt this girl he let out a small chuckle at what he could befall the girl. Smokey knew his senses weren't that great anymore, only his vision was better than the hunters but, by the way the other was chuckling he could tell there was a female in the group approaching. This brought back memories. Smokey's smile became much wider, if that was physically possible.

Smokey decided to wander over to the edge of the building, coating himself into a shadow so the three humans couldn't see him. Hunter sensed correct as usual there were two boys and a female with them as he looked more closely his smile faded, they had those objects what could kill him and maybe even his friend in the blink of an eye...Literally.

Hunter wandered over to the same edge seeing as his friend's smile had disappeared, and then he noticed the same thing, well smelt the same thing they had what they feared of. Hunter licked his dry lips and smiled in amusement, "What're you smiling about? They can kill us..." Smokey said this in a low voice to make sure nobody could hear them despite the fact they were on a building.

"I think we're about to have a lot of fun, how about we...I don't know, _stalk_ them."

--

I'll leave it at that. Haha cliffy. _Special_(lol) thanks to my good friends Aaron (Goldy) and Daniel for helping me out with my grammar and punctuation Mainly Aaron with spelling and Daniel for other stuff. Also a thanks to Josh for editing it slightly so it actually made sense -happyface-, and of course my mother for actually giving me a few ideas (Thanks mum).

I'm looking forward to this next chappy  
Hunter: _oh really?  
_Yes....really -happyface-  
I'd like to know your opinion on this :) it would be a lot of help for me to write more chapters.  
I _am _working on the next chapter right now, and my good little friends will help me again =D and hopefully my mum will too, if she's not too busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: .....I....do.....not....own....left....4....dead the people who made it do: D.  
Smokey is my character and I still don't know what to name my Hunter...So I might just call him Hunter.  
I think that this is going to be slightly longer than my previous ones

----Baaaaaariiiiieeeeerrr----

Smokey stared at Hunter very blankly before pointing out the complete and utter obviousness of the situation what everyone probably already knows.  
"How can we get them when they have weapons that can kill us, you growl with hunger I cough too much we'll give away our positions to them easily and...And what if they notice that we're stalking them. Then what do we do!?" Smokey started to panic slightly before he noticed a clawed hand on his shoulder again, sighing Hunter calmed his over-reacting friend.

Hunter explained that he'd keep his growl to the back of his throat and as long as Smokey was hidden away it didn't matter how much he coughed, if the survivors couldn't see him then they couldn't shoot him.

Smokey smiled his little twisted up smile, he sighed then calmed down a little. This was brief until Smokey realized something else a little more dangerous.  
"What do we do...If they actually do see us, you know just in case." Smokey had a slight worry on his face as he asked this, Hunter sighed, Smokey coughed.

He thought for a moment...What if they did see them then what would they actually do? Then the little light bulb above Hunter's head turned on.  
"If we get seen, we retreat from the area and meet up here. If we're too far away from here then meet up somewhere close...I'll keep checking to see if you're OK, if I see you retreat I'll know you've been spotted. Sound good?"

After Hunter had finished his little speech Smokey smiled once again nodded and said three simple words that made Hunter smile widely...And I mean WIDELY.

"Let's get stalking."

---

Hunter crawled silently along the roof's edge stalking his new found prey...Or...Play toys. Hunter smirked at the thought of them being his toys the fun he was going to have, his heart pounded in his chest as he thought about what he was going to do...The fun he was going to have with his friend Smokey.

It was unbearable, the hunger I mean, and it was unbearable. He could tear apart anything right now and sink his teeth into the ju- NO! Stop thinking like that. He mentally slapped himself for thinking of such thoughts when he was so close to the humans.

If he revealed his place now, he wouldn't be able to stalk them for much longer without being caught. He growled in the back of his throat cursing slightly as he heard the grumbling and sickening noises of one of his brothers...A boomer?

The smell confirmed it; it was a boomer. His brothers...If he got his juices all over the humans he was stalking on...He cursed again under his breath and let out a low growl, slightly oblivious to the fact that this was quickly spotted by a tall man in a black jacket.

Smelling the air for any clues he finally noticed his low growl was spotted by the man in a black jacket, he was slim and tall and holding what seemed to be a large metallic object. Also known as a, 'shotgun' or 'shotty' as he heard humans call it.

---(Human POV)---

We had walked a long way from the cosy warmth of the safe room and outside into the cold weather, I was starting to miss the safe room already but I knew that if we kept going at this pace we would be at another safe room where we could eat, bandage our wounds and sleep until the next day where we would have to stock up and leave the room again. I sighed at this I mean it wasn't so long ago when I had my own bedroom and was given hugs and kisses by my parents.

I really needed to cry. Everytime I had thought about my parents I had always hoped that they were still alive I also checked the faces of the infected I had shot to see if I knew any, thankfully there was nobody I had shot who I never recognised. Then again they've changed so much with skin features that I probably wouldn't have recognised them anyway.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a slight growl of a Hunter and a gurgle of a Boomer somewhere near, I dread to know what'll happen next.

Sighing I made sure my gun was loaded and ready after I checked on our moody friend, his name always sort of escaped me...I knew it began with an 'T' but that was about it.

As I checked I noticed he was looking up at a nearby rooftop, the building wasn't so big it looked like a small shop, a sweet shop where little kids used to go. I smiled at this thought remembering of how the kids in the area used to go to a sweet shop and want most of everything there, then pout when their parents/brother/sister/guardian said they could only have two things.

Hearing the gurgling getting louder I twisted around to the other member of the group, his name was Luke, easy name to remember.  
"Be careful, you hear that? I think it's a Boomer..." Luke said that quite carefully. I giggled gently at his comment, he looked back at me with a 'what' expression.  
"Everyone knows that a gurgle is a Boomer Luke..." he looked at me surprised and smiled nodded and then abruptly stopped.

I wondered why he'd stopped but then realised that the Boomer was right around the corner...How I know this? The big fat shadow on the floor.

---(Smokey POV)---

I watched from a small distance away from where Hunter and the survivors were, I didn't want to be spotted. I heard the humans talking in a language I had pretty much forgotten by now, it had been a long time since I was human. I did manage to pick out a few words which I did remember but I had long forgotten what they had meant. Shaking my head I cleared my thoughts and concentrated back onto my dearest friend Hunter.

The reason he was my dearest friend is because he's suck by me and nobody else throughout our time together he always told everyone else to go away when I was sad and we are always getting into mischeif together too.

I smiled at the thought of when we first met I was weak and couldn't stand up, he helped me up and told me what I was, where I was and cleared a hell of a lot of questions in my head at the time.

A low growl snapped me out of my daydream as I came to realise that my Hunter friend had been slightly spotted but the humans were drawn away from him as they also heard one of our bloated brothers...The Boomer.

I instantly knew what Hunter was thinking at that one moment in time, if the Boomer got to the humans first then they'd get surrounded by our lesser brothers and sisters and maybe even eaten alive.

That would be no fun, no fun at all.

I saw their every movement and Hunter was making his little body language quite clear that he never wanted our bloated brother to get to the humans before us. I chuckled to myself...I tried anyway, every time I tried I would end up coughing my lungs out before coming back to my senses again.

As they turned around the corner I saw the 'Boomer' about to release his guts out onto the male ahead of them, I only just managed to catch him before our brother got him. I then let him go before the others could find me and kill me.

---(Human POV)---

Luke decided to go ahead to kill the boomer he had the most ammo and had the Assault Rifle. Much to our disbelief a long thin slimey rope-like thing lashed out and grabbed poor Luke, but too our advantage the Boomer's bile had only just missed him suddenly the tongue let go for no reason and Luke fell to the floor with a small thud.

The Boomer then came around the corner being quick on my feet I turned around and shot it smack in the gut, luckily we were too far away for any of its putrid bile to land on us.

I noticed that the Hunter's growl had stopped. The coughing had stopped, and everything was quiet...Way too quiet...

---

Gah, That took me a hell of a long time to type up...Guess with school and everything I never had much time to get on.

Thanks to my dear friends for helping me, for the people who actually reviewed n.n

and of course...The fact that I never had much of a writers block.

Sorry about the cliffy, if I carried on I would've gotten too carried away and made this into one hell of a long chapter.

Hope you liked it!  
It never really turned out how I hoped but if it was enough to make up for all the lost time then I'm happy.


	3. Chapter 3

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh took me forever to think of this!  
Disclaimer: ....Do I have to say? WRITERS BLOCK! -cry-

thankies to my reviewers, subscribers annnnnd people who've faved. I love you all!

----bleeeeh...---

I had wondered what Smokey was doing when he had pulled the human away from their fate, until I actually realised that my body language had told him to do such an action. I would have to be more careful of what I reacted like around him.

Of course we then had to pull back slightly so that they couldn't hear of our presence. I could already hear the young female wondering why everything had gone so quiet. This, for some odd reason, made me laugh gently to myself.

I looked over to Smokey to see how he was doing realising he was looking directly at me, as if waiting orders from me. What kind of orders could I give him other than 'hold back until they get moving'?

Sighing out loud I jumped over to the roof he was on, carefully placing my landing in order not to alert the humans of our presence.

"So...What now?" I asked Smokey, he looked at me quizzically. Then he let out a brief cough and stated that he was about to ask me that same question, we laughed at each other.

Smokey and me are best friends. We've never been too far apart and always know what the others thinking. Every time I think back to the day we met I always have to smile at the many annoyingly stupid questions he asked. In a way though, Smokey had changed a lot...I mean _a lot. _It was like Smokey was turned from a complete moron who knew nothing at all, to a professional at what he did...To be honest, I was slightly jealous of him.

I couldn't let him know that.

But...I always wondered how he'd react if I had told him, I couldn't imagine how he would. I don't know whether he'd be surprised, shocked...Angry even, it was possible; anythings possible. Except that one thing what somebody told me once...Every thing's possible except...Hitting something? Pfft, I don't know. That was when I was human.

"You OK there Hunter? You've blanked on me?" I heard Smokey's voice ring out like...A pipe bomb? I don't know.

"Yeah...I'm uh...Fine...Ish." I was surprised at my own words, and the way Smokey was looking at me; he was surprised too. "You don't seem OK, tell me Hunter what's wrong. Is it me? I mean I know I slow you down alot and if I-" I cut him off...Not because he was annoying me, but to stop him from ranting on about pointless stuff, "No...You're not slowing me down, we're going the same pace. It's just, over the years you've changed a lot...In skill I mean like...I sometimes think that you're better than me..." I felt like I was going to cry at that last sentence when suddenly I felt an arm go around my kneck and Smokey's little grin in my face.

"You're jealous? Of me? Oh come on Hunter, I'm useless compared to many other Smokers. Just because I can hide and drag people in good doesn't mean that I out rule you in anything. You can pounce long distances, even keep your growl low. Heck if even growl at all!" he paused to cough gently. Then he begun again "You my friend, are one of the best Hunters I have seen...I could _kiss _you sometimes, but then that'd make me gay, which I am not...Don't get any bright ideas," He nudged my shoulder gently and laughed, then coughed.

Smokey was one of my friends because he knew how to get to me, like make me laugh for instance. He knew how to do that well.

I smelt the air and realised that the humans had already left our area and that they were at least near to the resting, I cursed under my breath at it but then realised that if they were near it, then they would have to stop.

"We'd better get moving then, they've gone a bit too far for our liking," Smokey smiled at me.  
"How far's that?" I laughed at his comment, I don't know why, I think it was just the way he said it. "They're almost at the resting." Smokey's eye widened maybe he wasn't expecting them to be that far away?

I was just about to leap when I felt his hand go onto my shoulder and he squeezed slightly, then I heard something I thought I would never _ever _hear from Smokey...It sounded like he was...Crying? I turned around to see little grey tears trickling down his cheek the weird thing was that he was smiling slightly, out of instinct I pulled him into a small hug and patted his back...He was like a little brother, really.

He only cried when he was really upset or really happy it was strange for him to just burst out like that, of course me being caring and all I feel quite sorry for my little friend.

He pulled away after a while and apologised for the sudden outburst, I wiped away his tears with my hoodie sleeves and smiled at him. I smelt the air and let out a breath I didn't realise I was actually holding then looked in the direction of the resting.

"Putting that little moment aside, we should catch up before that...Ball comes up...It hurts..." I pulled my hood down slightly to indicate that the sun hurt my eyes. Smokey then cheered up to his ordinary self and we quickly made our way to the resting.

--(Smokey POV)--

I saw Hunter hop over to me landing carefully; probably so that the humans beneath us would spot us. It would be a waste of time if they spotted us.

I was only just about to ask him what we were going to do now until he asked me that very thing. I looked at him surprised, I could swear he could read my mind.

"I was about to ask that very thing." For some reason we had both laughed at that.

I saw his smile fade slightly, it looked like he was thinking so I let him think for a while, after a couple of minutes of being in silence I started to get slightly worried. His eyes looked like they had glazed over, which meant he was in a very deep thought.

"You OK there Hunter? You've blanked on me?" I asked him that, I was concerned after all.

"Yeah...I'm uh...Fine...Ish." That had to be the most nervously sad voice I had ever heard Hunter speak in, now I was really concerned. I noticed that he was shocked at his own voice to be honest, I was sort of shocked too.

"You don't seem OK, tell me Hunter what's wrong. Is it me? I mean I know I slow you down a lot and if I-" he cut me off with his palm of his hand raised up. That usually told me to be quiet and I obeyed it like a good little smoker. Haha, 'good little smoker' that was one of the first things he said to me...'Now you be a good little smoker and listen to me.' His voice scared me a little, I wasn't used to him speaking so sudden.

"No...You're not slowing me down, we're going the same pace. It's just, over the years you've changed a lot...In skill I mean like...I sometimes think that you're better than me..." His voice tinted with a sudden sadness, to stop him from bursting out into tears I put my arm around the back of his neck over his shoulder and gave him my cheeky little grin, I reassured him by telling him that although I could hide better and drag people I would never be able to do any amount of things he could. Halfway through my speech my stupid cough got in the way and I had to pause to cough.

I could see him cheering up, then I said something utterly random, but to my luck he burst out laughing and I joined in. Everything I said was the truth, I probably could kiss him but I'm not that gay to do such an action. Besides if I did it would be incredibly weird and I'd freak out from it, as would he...We'd probably- No...Not that thought again, I felt tears brewing in my eyes I tried to stop them but oh no, one was persistent and decided to escape from my eye and roll down my cheek. It was relieving so I decided to be a sadness and cry for a while, as I did Hunter pulled me into a sup rising embrace and I just cried into him for a bit.

I then pulled away as I could feel myself blushing, and he wiped away my tears with his hoodie sleeve and said that we would have to keep moving if we ever wanted to catch up to the survivors who were already at the resting.

-------(Human POV)------

Surprisingly we had no trouble getting to the safe room, there were few infected and no special infected along the way. We were glad for that, we were low on ammo as it was.

I found it strange of how that Smoker had grabbed Luke then let him go.  
"Still thinking about that incident Ceri?" Luke had surprised me with his words, it's not everyday you hear him say something so serious.

"Listen, Ceri, that Smoker's tounge could've snapped on something sharp, it's possible."

"Oh come on Tom," so that was his name...Thomas...Tom "it's not like it was trying to save me or anything. Then again, you're probably right maybe it's tongue snapped or had too much strain. You know how weak their tongues are to force."

They were probably right, but..What if that Smoker _was _trying to save Luke? I mean, any thing's possible with this infection. Hey if a Hunter can jump from wall to wall then land perfectly on top of a building then most things could be true. How can a witch cry so much as well? If that's possible then just about any thing's possible.

Thomas and Luke were discussing random boy stuff, it sucked that I was the only female of the group, sometimes I wish there was at least another girl so I could talk about girl stuff.

I sighed to myself and heard my stomach growl at me, I was really hungry then a bowl was put in front of me. Noodles? I laughed gently at Luke's offering and happily took it thanking him and slurping them up greedily. I felt Luke and Thomas look at me with wide eyes, I don't think they've ever seen a girl eat so scavenger-like before. Hey it was a zombie apocalypse, I could eat however I freakin' liked.

----------

I think I'll leave it there...

my fingers hurt and I'm out of ideas.

I need a name for my Hunter, and my Smoker. Hunter's nickname to Smoker is Smokey.  
Hunty didn't sound very...Boyish -insert giggle here-.

I have a few but suggestions won't hurt right?

thanks guys and girls!  
'till next time.  
oh and Ceri's name... it's **not** pronounced Cherry...Cheri serry, no...oh no. It's Prounounced Kerry...It's welsh :D

It's my mum's name, you get it wrong and I'll sick Hunter onto ya.


	4. Chapter 4

-cough-....

I don't own left 4 dead, and if I did you don't want to know what would happen.  
Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews! -gives them all cookies-

---wheeee---

Luke had only just got a fire going so it was sort of warm in the safe room, we could hear the moans and protests of the common infected outside, we had learn to call them 'commies' as a nickname so it was much more shorter than to say 'There's a lot of common infected around'.  
My mother would have protested against the word 'commies' she never did like abbreviations.

I cuddled my knees keeping a bit of warmth in, my jacket had ripped up along the way so I was only in a T-shirt and my trousers. The weather was hot of a day and cold of a night, really cold. I longed for a nice hot shower right now, I felt so...Dirty.

We had just ate and I felt like this was going to be another long sleepless night, and as much as Luke told me to get some sleep I just couldn't, it was almost impossible for me I would stay awake for a few hours in bed then I'd have to wake up and wander the safe room. I knew it was dangerous to wander out of the safe room, but I think that maybe I might just stand outside the safe room.

The coast was clear, no commies nothing just me the walls the floors Luke and Tom asleep and the cherry-coloured door that kept everything out and us in. Stepping outside of the room I took in a deep breath of air.

Then I heard a cough, it was a low cough so I figured they were far away. Then I felt a slimy warm appendage wrap around my waist and drag me from my spot, I tried to scream but it wrapped around my mouth to prevent me from screaming, talking or anything.

I let my tears flow down from my cheeks onto the smoker's tounge that got me, I tried to struggle but it contracted as if to say 'stop struggling or I'll suffocate you', not that it wasn't almost suffocating me anyway.

Then, to my disbelief, it let go right in front of a smoker. Noticing that I had no weapon I felt useless and allowed whatever fate to come to me. I heard a growl from the darkness, I was too far up to jump anywhere and there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and nobody to call to.

I was dead.

I closed my eyes waiting for impact but, to my suprise it never came. I did however feel a hand on my cheek it was cold, and felt a little rough . I opened my eyes to see a Hunter, and his clawed hand caressing my cheek. My insides smiled at this it was like he was trying to comfort me.

He growled gently, and the Smoker hissed in response. I giggled. They looked at me. My giggling stopped.

The Smoker walked up to me and knelt down in front of me, he coughed slightly then to my surprise he leaned to my ear and whispered to me.  
"_We're....Watching._" The both backed away slightly the Hunter grinned. Maybe it was at my expression, I never knew that they could...Talk.

The Hunter held out his hand to me I stared at it wondering what he wanted me to do, the Smoker I think tried to laugh but ended up coughing. The Hunter sighed and grabbed my hand and helped me up he then motioned to his back. I think he wanted me to get on, so I did. To my surprise he wrapped my legs around his waist and the Smoker whispered. "_Hold...on...Tight. Fast, Jump._" I nodded and held on really tight, I giggled nervously when the Hunter coughed, signifying that I was holding on too tight so I loosened my grip.

He took a deep breath and smiled, then crouched down and lept down to the safe room he stood up and hoisted me off his back. My stomach churned slightly I wasn't used to that kind of speed he obviously sensed this or something because he quickly put my arm around his neck and helped me into the safe room, lucky both of the boys were asleep.

He layed me down in my sleeping bag and covered me over with it, I yawned slightly.  
"Thank you..." I whispered, he smiled at me in response and nodded like he understood, he then walked away and silently closed the cherry-red safe room door.

---(The next morning)---

I woke up and stretched my limbs out before sniffing up my breakfast, I think they found burgers or something because that's what I could smell. I opened my eyes to indeed find them eating burgers, a little plate was next to me with two on. Neatly placed in a bun.

Luke gave me a brief smile and carried on eating. I sat up took one and began to eat. We all ate in silence until Tom decided to speak up.  
"So you managed to sleep last night then?" He looked over at me, I perked up at his words and nodded. I had my mouth full after all. He smiled, it was faint but you could just see it. It was rare for Tom to smile unless he was proud of you for something.

We heard some gun fire outside of the safe room, some voices and clattering. Luke was the first to jump up and get to the door.  
"What's out there!?" I quickly said he started to laugh and shouted to whoever was out there, they had obviously took notice because they ran into the safe room...Four of them.

A young girl with a reddish pink jacket she looked worn out, her brunette hair clung lazily to her face, she was average sized and there was blood on her. Her leg was bandaged up heavily.  
The next person who came in was a coloured man, he was bald and wore a tie that hung down from his neck with a white office shirt. Maybe he worked in an office.  
Following him was an elder man in a war outfit, grey hair and a cigarrette stuck in his mouth. War veteran?  
And last but not least there was another young man, dressed in a black vest top he had a shotgun, a biker maybe.

Luke quickly closed the door shutting off the commies and everything else out there. There was a quick introduction.  
"Thanks for letting us in," the girl breathed breathlessly. "I'm Zoey, that's Bill, Francis and Louis."  
Luke grinned happily and introduced us all back to her, as he said my name I waved.

The Biker boy who I now knew as Francis muttered about hating something, Louis then retorted  
"What _don't _you hate?" Francis simply replied "I don't hate vests." The girl known as Zoey facepalmed. I facepalmed, Luke laughed and Tom just sat in silence.

I looked over at Tom who was doing his little 'somethings not right here' stance, which was usually leaned against the walls fidgeting. Bill seemed to look over at him with a strange look, I told Bill that me and Luke made up that he had some form of sensor stuck in his head because he always stood like that when something strange was going to happen.

Louis looked at me worried and said if it was a good or bad stance,

"It's a 50/50 chance, sometimes it's good, other times it's bad. we like it when it's good it gives us a huge advantage, and when it's bad...Well usually a Tank comes or a Witch is in a really bad place...I just hope it's a good fidget. We need one right now."

Louis smiled in disbelief and Zoey asked if he would tell us. Tom overheard and simply said he never knew himself.

Zoey was slightly disappointed in this. Then I realised...Stood in the doorway carefully watching us from a slight distance, was a Hunter. Just stood there watching me?  
Maybe he brought them to us. That was confirmed as Bill started telling strange stories of a Hunter and Smoker acting all weird. Francis then bragged about how me managed to get the arm of the smoker and the cheek of the hunter, but was very unsuccessful about killing them.

Inside I let out a small sigh of relief at least he scarred and not hurt badly or killed them.

After a while we stopped talking and decided to go out of the safe room and into the wild of the outside world. After stocking up on supplies, ammo and medicals we left. Francis complained about hating Zombies. So I asked him if a zombie was wearing a vest would he like it, as I expected he said 'no'.

---(Hunter POV)---

After waking up this morning of last nights incident I felt quite, what's the word...Relieved? Yeah, it was a relief. We finally got to meet that girl and I managed to touch her skin, even if it was just her face.

Of course I overheard her wishing that there was another girl in the group who she could talk to so, me and Smokey did a nice job of finding more survivors with a female in the group. I don't know why she wanted female company, she had two others. Maybe it was just a...Female thing as Smokey called it.

I had already eaten and had saved some for Smokey after jumping down from our perch and landing quite far out of the safe room, but close enough to see her. I think she had spotted me because her eyes kept wandering over to where I was.

I touched the scar on my cheek, that damned male managed to scar me. I was glad it never hurt me too much. As for Smokey and his wound that was a lot more serious, I knew it would heal, but I know the feeling of a bullet jammed into your arm when the skins healed over, not a nice feeling at all. I tore open my arm and ripped the bullet out...I rubbed my arm remembering that.

I heard Smokey cough and the five males and two females leave the saferoom, nice timing Smokey.

Smokey peered over and I facepalmed myself remembering that he couldn't get down, I also remembered that facepalming was a bad idea when you had claws..  
"Owwww!" Smokey cough-laughed at me.

I jumped up and hopped him back down again, I remembered how to open up a door, Smokey wasn't much use considering the bullet he had and the make-shift bandage on his arm.  
We followed them until they abruptly stopped, I had wondered why but then I heard the sobbing and whimpering from one of my sisters a Sadness.

I then heard the young girl in the pink jacket whisper "Shhh, a Witch flashlights off." is that what they called them? Witches?  
"Smokey? You know more Human language than me, what's a Witch?" Smokey looked at me thoughtful for a moment.  
"Hm...A Witch, from as far as my 'fairy tale' stories go a Witch was some evil or good person with a long nose and was ugly. Used to make things called 'Potions'." He stopped to think more, I took this opportunity to ponder on what a 'Potion' was...So instead of pondering I asked.  
"A potion is a mixture of different stuff put into one that makes you have big abilities...Like make you as strong as a Boulder." That cleared my head, although he was like my little brother. We were opposites. He knew more about the Humans and I knew more about us.

We followed silently to see what they would do about our sister. Then I realised, I think they realised too, that as they got closer she started giggling and not growling. I smiled and realised it wasn't an enemy oh no, it was my friend.

The man in the jacket said "Don't shoot, she's nice." My- no our female nodded at him. Maybe in understanding. I jumped up to get a better view of the scene, but to my misfortune I slipped, tripped and faceplanted **right in front **of the survivors. They looked at me in disbelief our female laughed, as did the other female and the giggling 'Witch' laughed. Smokey was soon beside me facepalming.

I waved stood up nervously dusted off my clothes and...Did the only thing I could do, run for dear life with Smokey. Well I would've done if the bulky man never grabbed my hoodie and pulled me back and did the same with Smokey.

"_Don't...Hurt them..._" The Witch stood up, I could see her features more clearly now. She had long blond hair, her eyes were slightly reddened due to her crying of laughter probably, but other than that her eyes were a crystal blue and she looked almost human apart from her claws. Other witch's had no pants on but she did, baggy pants but a slightly ripped shirt from the bottom.

She was really pretty, Smokey's blush agreed with me.

I think she caught us blushing because she giggled that made Smokey blush slightly more.  
"So uhm...How you been?" Of course to the Humans I was growling which made the man behind me nudge me slightly. "_I have been fine, it seems the female knows you. May I ask your name young girl?_" She motioned to our female, she said her name was Ceri. I smiled, at least now I know her name. Smokey managed to cough out a few words. "_You...Mind if you...tell all...names?_" They all looked suprised that Smokey could speak, I felt slightly left out because I couldn't speak at all..All I could do was growl.

Maybe Smokey noticed because he seemed to come over and place a cysted hand on my shoulder, I placed my clawed hand over his and smiled gently at him. He returned the smile along with a cough. After the moment they all told us their names.  
Ceri, Zoey, Francis, Louis, Bill, Thomas and Luke. I tried to speak their names but it came out as growling. I kept trying, Smokey saw me struggling as did the girl.  
"_Come on, you can do it! Try to say Luke. Lou...Looouuuuu....kuh._" I smiled at them helping me.  
Luke laughed "Yeah Lou-kuh...Try and say, Lou." I growled, not on purpose but by instinct. I forced my vocal chords to help me out.

They weren't giving.  
"Luh..." Ceri said "Try and say 'luh'" I tried...And failed miserably.  
"Smokey how can you talk so easily!..It's so hard... My vocals just won't work." I growled giving up. Smokey looked in thought. "Well, you've been infected longer than me. You taught me the infected language, so I guess I should try and make your vocals work." I looked quite shocked at the last sentence. "Please tell me that you don't have to shove anything down my throat!" He laughed, and coughed.

The witch girl laughed as well, "_By the way, my name is Sarah. I don't enjoy crying so I force myself to laugh instead. Most of the others are scared of me but really, I'm harmless._"  
This time I focused more "_grr...le.h...grrrrrrr lleee...hh..._" now I was getting annoyed with myself.  
"Almost!" Luke said "Go on, you can do it. Leh's close very very close," he was smiling excitedly, I never understood why they were all so happy...Except Francis.  
"_Llluu.....huh..._" Luke grinned "Luhuh?" I laughed realising how stupid that sounded, Ceri Sarah and Zoey laughed at my laugh.

"_Lllluuuuhhh..._" I realised I had said it, it was growly but I said it...I said it! Now I was happy for some reason, I don't know why but I was really happy so was everyone else, except Francis.

"_Luh! Luh luh luuhh!_" Luke grinned really widely and amazingly actualy hugged me, I was scared but hugged him back. It was a...Hunt thing. He then let go, as did I.  
"Now you just need to say "Uke." Smokey cough-laughed. "What you laughing at?" Smokey shook his head and said "You DON'T want to know." I realised that Sarah was laughing too, then Luke laughed as well realising what he'd just said.  
I shrugged and tried to say the word "_e..grrrr.....eww...k...gr...krk...k...ewwkuh..._"  
Luke smiled at my attempt, I liked it when he smiled. It was reasurring and friendly.  
"Ewk? not quite, almost but not quite...uke..." I cleared my throat and tried again.

"_uu.....kkke....ukke...uke...._" Luke grinned again. "Nice one! Hit the target! Now say Luke" How was I going to make the two words go together...Then I realised, say the two words separately in the same sentence. I gave it a go, "_Luuuhhuuukee..._" He nudged his head slightly and shook his head then told me I was almost there all I had to do was not say the 'h' in it. I never even knew what a 'h' was. "_Luukkee?...Luuke...Luuuke..._" he laughed, so I said it really quickly and it came out perfectly "_Luke._" Ceri hugged me, Luke hugged me and Smokey gave me a high-five. Sarah simply giggled in happiness for me at being able to say Luke.

We all heard a growl in the shadows we instantly knew what it was...but as it came out,  
my whole body froze like ice.

---

Sorry for the cliffy but hey I couldn't keep it going, my fingers hurt anyway...

owie.

Thanks to everyone! Oh and so you know.

"This is infected talk."  
"This is normal talk."

"_This is an infected talking human._"

I thought maybe some people might have gotten confused so I cleared it out. Thanks to BloodJemini for the sugestions and Trackrat for the name suggestions. Everyone else thanks for everything else!


	5. Chapter 5

My friend forced me to write this, hehe.  
I don't own Left 4 Dead...Waah...  
Thanks to everyone, again.

---I like cheese---

It was strange of how Hunter forced himself to say Luke's name, stranger was that there was a growling in the shadows. If Hunter didn't know who it was, then I'd have no clue either. I could see that Hunter was trying to make out the figure coated in the darkness, I could almost see it. It was crouched down and growling lightly, Sarah was looking at the shadow giggling madly.

I hated it when she did that it was scary even for me.

Zoey had her pistol held up, Francis had his shotgun held up, Bill with his Assault rifle, Luke just looked and hid slightly behind Hunter. Thomas stood there like nothing was going to happen. Sarah was giggling madly, Hunter was being protective, I was ready to lash my tongue out if they made a false move, Ceri was holding up her pistols and Louis was ready for anything.

Hunter suddenly spoke to the figure. "Who are you?" The figure crouched lower and I could feel it smiling. "Oh c'mon, you should know me by now." I was dumbfounded, and Hunter was thinking. The figure laughed, "Bro, if you forget me, I'm going to have to steal teddy!" Hunter then perked up and almost screamed "Jay!" The figure known as Jay came out stood up and smiling lightly.

He wore a mid-tone grey hoodie, with the usual duct tape, his hair was a muddy blond colour, slight blood around the mouth and it looked like he was...Blushing? He stood at about 5ft3 as Hunter was 5ft4. I was a lot taller then Hunter.

Zoey looked at him in curiosity, "Who is he?" she spoke with a tone of fear which nobody else could probably hear.  
"_That's Jay apparently. Hunter seems to know him, something about a teddy?_" Hunter grinned a child-like grin. Sarah then perked up. "_Uhm, Jay's you're brother Hunter? I never knew you had a brother._"

Jay walked up to Hunter and they gave each other a brother-hug. "You remember you're name? Hunter? Do ya do ya?" Hunter gave a sad smile to his brother. Jay then frowned exactly understanding what Hunter meant by that.

It was amazing of how these two knew what exactly the other one was saying. "Jay?" I don't know why but I wanted to know everything about the person I thought I knew for so long, I obviously didn't know my friend as much as I thought I did. Jay then looked up at me and asked what I wanted, he said it rudely but it had a polite tone to it. "Can you tell...I mean I thought I knew Hunter better than anybody, obviously I don't," As I said this Jay grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Well, I'll start off with his name. His real names Jase, we're twins and we got separated a long time ago. Obviously he forgotten about that, Jase's memory was never too good," He paused to think. So, Hunter's real name was Jase and he never knew that.

Hu-No Jase hugged his twin brother Jay happily returned the hug, they haven't seen each other for so long I guess Jase deserved the hug.

Ceri was looking really confused, sorry all of the humans were looking strangely except Francis who just didn't care and Thomas who could probably understand the whole thing.  
Sarah then spoke up giggling slightly, "_I'll give you a few tips, Hunter's real name is Jase this Hunter is called Jay, they're Twin brothers and apparently his memory isn't that good._"

Thomas then walked over to us which surprised me a little because Thomas didn't seem like the most movey of people unless he needed to speak or move. Then he did something which suprised everyone. "So, Jay how did you get separated in the first place? Don't Hunters usually have to stick together. You two are Twins." Jase's mouth dropped to the floor, Ceri was taken aback Luke's eyes had grown about 25inches wider. Jay just smiled like he expected it to happen, Sarah giggled again at everyones expression.

"Well, a Boulder came along and he hit Jase onto a roof of course he managed to tell me to just run away...I wanted to go back but I was too far away to leap. That Boulder was fast! Then I managed to jump onto a nearby roof and leap away to safety, I thought he was dead I cried all night thinking that he was dead. Then after that I realised that Jase wasn't the type to quit no matter how hurt he was. So instead of curling up to die I came out to search for him,"

Thomas nodded in understanding, it was amazing of how everyone was talking to each other like we had knew each other for ages. Bill had already lit up a cigarette and said to everyone that if we just stood here in a huge family reunion then a Tank would come. I wondered what a Tank was, then I realised that a Tank was the same thing me and Jase learned to call a Boulder.

Although my friend now named Jase couldn't speak the full human language he could pick out some words and translate them to himself.

Jay tackled me to the ground and gave me a huge hug, which surprised me because I barely knew the kid. "You really don't remeber me do you Smokey? You probably don't remeber Simon or Fleur, or where we used to hang out or anything right?" I gave him a dumbfounded look which he giggled at. I smiled at his giggle, it was so feminine but had a boy-like strength behind it. I noticed his eyes under his hair that fell above them, his eyes was a stormy grey with a tint of blue like a storm about to strike.

Jay didn't really seem like Jase at all, they were so different in a familiar way.

It was like the kid could read my thoughts because he answered that question for me. "Yeah, I know me and Jase aren't familiar, but really this is just my playful mood and his confused mood. When we're both in the same mood you'll see everything. I guess I should tell you about Simon and them lot, but like the old man said we should get going before a Tank comes along." He smiled got off me and held down a clawed hand.

That gave me a huge flashback of Jase, he even plastered the same smile that Jase had gave me that time he helped me up. It was eerie how he managed to give the same impression of his brother, he then waved his claws as if to say 'I can't stand here all day.' I quickly took his hand and he hauled me up; he had a lot of strength for somebody who stood at 5ft3.

---(Jase POV)---

As I looked into his eyes more everything rushed like a river back into my mind, threatening to flood my brain and kill me. I had such a headache right now.

My little brother, Jay, I was three seconds older than him. He was wise, smart, childish, playful the works. We shared a teddy who we cuddled together in winter we had shared the same bed. I wondered why I felt so lonely everytime I slept, because he was like my other half, two halves of a whole.

My little brother...How I missed you never knew you, forgotten you. That was like being stabbed in the heart with a knife on fire. Not a nice feeling at all, my stomach twisted up as I started to remember everything we ever did. He was like the missing piece of my puzzle.

And now I had him, I would never let anything happen to him. That is my promise. To you.  
I promise I will never let anything happen to you little brother. Hah, did this feeling feel so familiar yet I couldn't put my claw on it.

Jay spoke up after a while of walking, clawing, pouncing and killing. "Brother...Can you remember Simon?" Simon...The name puzzled me slightly I couldn't remember who it was, I thought really deeply and hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Smokey's. He was smiling at me in bewilderment like he knew how I was feeling.

It was strange how Jay could remember everything but I couldn't. That sucked hard.

I then heard Jay giggle nervously, I wondered why at first but then I remembered he liked pretty things, and at the moment Zoey, Sarah and Ceri were stood almost really close to him. Sarah and Ceri were having a little conversation about whatever girls talked about, and Zoey was laughing with them. Jay was blushing quite madly.

Sarah spotted this because she started hugging him making him blush even more. I smiled at this for some reason, then I remembered another person like Sarah...Fl...Fll...Fleur? Yeah, Fleur she had long claws too, she never knew any of her relatives but she was also giggly and happy...

...This reaaaaaallly sucked.

Jay spoke up again after the whole hug-and-blush incident, "You want, to know who Simon was?" I nodded, Jay smiled slightly.

He said something that confused me at first then I remembered what it meant. "You had a sweet for him bro,"

Now I was scared of myself. Did I really? Or was Jay messing around with me again, I knew how he liked to do that to people. He sounded serious? Man my head hurts.

Jay laughed, then suddenly started blushing madly I noticed Smokey's hand running up his back. Smokey than placed his hand on Jay's shoulder and he quickly went relaxed. "I remember that though little Jay." Jay started to go really shy with him. I started getting a feeling that Jay liked Smokey a lot more than a friend.

"S-so you d...do remember...Something," Smokey laughed and nodded. Thomas smiled "Come on lover-birds." Smokey and Jay looked at him and blushed then both rubbed the back of their neck.

I guess he was right, we should get moving quicker. Being more careful with my footing I jumped ahead, but as careful as I was I still slipped and fell off the building landing ontop of Jay who was blushing enough as it is. We stayed there for a while a bit shocked at what position we were in.

Well I saw Jay's clawed hand place itself where my heart was and I felt his eyes close. We stayed there for much longer than everyone else liked but they let us get on with our moment, we hadn't seen each other for however long. I placed my own hand where his heart was and closed my own eyes, our breathing in sync.

Thomas being nice whispered to us both that we looked strange in the position we were in. We both suddenly woke up and I quickly shuffled off my little brother helping him up with an apology.  
He didn't seem to mind.

We pressed forward Louis, Francis, Sarah and Ceri went a separate way to clear off any trailing infected. Luke, Tom, Jay and Smokey stayed with me.

We decided to clear off any of our higher brothers, me Jay and Smokey decided that anyway, Luke and Tom killed off any of our lesser brothers and sisters, until they hit one of our bloated brothers. Great, just great. We heard the screams of the lessers and me and my twin were instantly to their side fighting off the lesser.

Smokey caught one of my kind, a Hunter who was about to go for Tom. Used his tounge to fling him away then laughed as they smacked into their wall. "There goes his spine!" Tom laughed with me and Jay. Tom translated for Luke, and Luke smirked. "What a sadist." We all stopped laughing when we heard a loud roar.

The ground shook violently. That **wasn't **a good sign...

-----  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I DID IT AGAIN.

-cough- sorry.

Fifth chapter! I'm so proud of myself. Thanks to you all. Sorry about the...Little moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, he is Trackrat, yes he is ;P.  
Woot, sixth chapter.  
I don- you get the point I've said it for the last 5 chapters!

---------whooooo---------

Oh great, after fighting off all these commies a freakin' Tank. Just our bloody luck!  
I've never been the one to swear or cuss, I've also never been the brightest crayon in the box, or the bulb or the sharpest tool. But I've always cheered up a mood when everyone was feeling down.

Except I couldn't cheer up anyone while we were being chased by a Tank, a freakin' Tank!  
No time to think just time to run and try and get to safety, I heard Jase's screams and Jay's screams of what seemed like protest. I didn't get how Tom could hear them or have even learned their language, it seemed almost impossible to learn the screams, hisses and growls of the infected. Apparently in the Witches sobs she was really talking to herself of how it sucked to be her.

She's never been chased by a freakin' Tank, obviously.

What!? **NOW **Tom decides for us to run...Dear Lord Tom you can be so stupid sometimes I really mean it. I'm glad he can't read my thoughts or else he'd probably hit me.

OH SHI- Tankie threw rocks! Tankie threw a rock!

The hell? Smoker? Aw damnit, that's not Smokey that's another Smoker. I've just been greeted by a tongue around my midsection. I wish there was some way you could break the tongue before it got around your arms.

"Guys! Little heeelp!" I couldn't help it if that sounded moody but we were getting chased by a Tank, we were being helped by infected and I'm seriously confused. Jase managed to get to me first and gently cut off the tongue. Either not trying to hurt me, or his long-tongued kin.

He smiled and actually said my name properly for the first time greeting me along, Jase was probably the only one who could cheer me up right now. I took his clawed hand and he hoisted me onto his back, he then pounced away quite quickly back to the others who had only just managed to kill the Tank, lighting it on fire with a Molotov and shooting at good few rounds into it.

And while all of this happened...I was being constricted by a Smoker of my carelessness.

Jase knelt down and I got off his back, sighing to myself. I felt so useless at times I was probably the one who slowed down the whole team.

I swear Tom read my thoughts because he gave me his look of 'reasurrance' which usually meant that he understood how I was feeling and he never wanted me to feel bad about it.

Jase grinned an unsual grin what he's never grinned before, haha that made sense.  
Jay stood next to him and they placed their hands on each others shoulders and smiled, 'cept Jase who was giving a cheesy smile.

Now they really looked like twin brothers.

I was sort of Jealous that they could be together, even the infection never stopped them. My brother tried to eat me, I had no choice but to stab him in the brain and let him die. It was hard to do but I remembered that he wasn't my brother anymore, he was one of them. An infected, no mind of their own.

Putting that aside I notice that Jay liked to hug Jase a lot, them two stayed in a grip-hug for ages on end. It was cute when you looked at it from an angle that showed that them two were obviously reaaaaaaaaallllllyyyyyy close brothers, and would never leave each other. Too bad I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

Tom smiled gently, which is a rare sight, came over to me and actually said something which would make me feel differently about every infected I would come across.  
"You want to know what they're talking about?" I nodded slightly, he looked at me.  
"They're saying to each other how much they missed each other, apparently they used to sleep together between a teddy. Jase is saying of how much he missed Jay's body heat and that every night was a lonely night without him. Earlier on Jay said Jase had a 'sweet' for somebody called Simon," he paused and looked away. After a moment he started talking again, "no idea what a 'sweet' is though. Twin slang confuses me." I smiled and thanked him for actually telling me.

It made me wonder wether these two were actualy brothers by blood...Or just changed into look-alikes after the infection. Jay suddenly jumped up and tackle hugged Smokey again, Smokey coughed more violently than before and they started talking in infected talk.

I wondered what they were talking about again but decided that it was probably none of my business in the first place. So I let them get on with it.

Sighing I wandered over to an ammunition pile and grabbed some rounds, stuffing them into my pockets I found a pipe bomb, grinning I put that in a small bag I was carrying and told the others there was an ammunition pile.

Mostly everyone but the infected came over to restock up before we got moving again, but I couldn't help think of who the hell Simon was.

Also, I was pretty dumbfounded as to what having a 'sweet' for somebody was. Damn twin-slang. It could be pretty obvious of what it meant but I was oblivious to things almost in-front of me. Except the infected. They flailed their arms all over the place, hard to miss them in-front of you.

It was hard to believe these infected were once people, who had feelings of their own, and brains of their own, thoughts and dreams. It made me sad to see all these...People acting the same, falling over, puking, and doing everything like in sync.

We all heard a coughing in the distance which seemed to scare us all but Jase, that little...Haha little, yeah that little Hunter wasn't scared of much. It was obviously a Smoker and whether he knew the smoker or not was oblivious, nothing on his expression said anything about such. Then I noticed.

Hunter had a small scar on his cheek tracing horizontaly from his jaw to the tip of his ear. Then it hit me. Jase was the same Hunter Francis had hit, I never noticed it before because it was always covered by his hood or under the shade of his hood, I decided to take a look at Smokey's arm, there wasn't any sign of injuries but that was probably because his shirt was covering the part of his arm.

I stopped walking and looked at Smokey's arm again, everyone else stopped too. Jase growled slightly looking at me, "_Luke?_" I smiled at him then grabbed Smokey's arm gently.  
Rolling up a sleeve of his on one arm, then the other one until he visibly flinched with slight pain. I smiled. This Smoker and Hunter were the exact same ones Francis had shot.

"You could've told us that Francis had shot and skimmed you and actually hit you Smokey." The bandage didn't look like it was going to hold any more damage, from anything. It was quite loose which made me worried slightly in case it fell off or something.  
"_It's...sort of hard..to tell,_" Smokey coughed. I looked up at him from his wound, I realised that Smokey could talk slightly, but had to cough it out. That had to be pretty painful.

A whip-like tongue shot out and grabbed Smokey around the waist, and pulled him along. I tried shooting the tongue but missed, I was so useful. Jay quickly leaped after our poor friend as Jase pounced onto the roof actually not slipping this time and chasing after Smokey.

I could hear Tom telling us not to run after them because if we did, it could be a set up. So, following his advice we never went after them. Instead we sat down and waited. Waited for them to return with possibly another friend of theirs...So...Lets count how many people I knew. Ceri, Sarah, Tom, Francis, Bill, Louis, Jase, Jay, Smokey. Nine people, another person would make ten. Oh I do feel smart.

Sorry...Writers block...

Have to leave it there. Maybe this will be another friend, maybe not, haven't decided so I'm leaving it there so you can ponder in your own thoughts.

hehe, till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

ahhhhhh I have huge writers block, damn TF2 WITH IT'S REALLY CUTE SCOUT AND PYRO -cough- whatever.  
To the...Holy hell seventh chappy. COOL.

---meh---

I looked over at Ceri and Zoey they were talking again about stuff they used to do like, college their hopes and dreams. Too bad they were now shattered thanks to my kind, the infected. Now they could make new dreams? They never had to 'suffer' with the dread of school on their backs, or college or work.

Now they had a dream of getting out of here alive and not being turned, I don't see why they never wanted to become what I was. It was fun, I'll admit it was lots of fun. Although it could get boring watching all of the others just groan at each other and fight, I could always spurr things up and chase after a few watch them run away and hide like mice.

So much fun, so so so so much much muchie much much fun!

I heard a screech in the distance, I think we all did considering that Ceri and Zoey were both on guard watching out for what they called a Hunter. It was getting louder and if it dared tackle me I'd rip it to death and eat what was left of it. I giggled at this, it was fun ripping things up.

I loved being me, unlike most of my infected kind I was more fun. I never sat around and cried all day and all night for my prey, I got up and walked around crying of laughter at how pitiful the human creatures were to me. Fear was nothing when you knew everything was scared of you. Most of the creatures called 'Tanks' quivered in fear from me.

I recognised the voice of the screetch of the Hunter and we all laughed as we saw Smokey being dragged by a tounge and Jase and Jay running after him they waved briefly before running. I was in, what was it...Stitches? Well I was laughing pretty hard.

Ceri shot the tongue and it snapped Jay fell over in exhaustion and Jase laughed at his little brother for falling over.

I wandered over to them and prodded Smokey who was now crying slightly of his back hurting like hell, well he had just been dragged a pretty long way away. Jay helped him up and laughed.  
"Why didn't we just leave him?" Jase growled at his little brother slightly mentioning the fact that Smokey was their friend and if they did that then blah blah blah, I lost interest.

Talking too much was so boring! I wish I had some poor idiot to rip up, now that was fun! I walked up to Jase and looked that his cheek had a scar on it, wonder what did that? I would probably find out later if I asked him, although I couldn't completely speak in the infected language properly because of the fact I had to cry in order to do that.

Being me sucked but it had its, funny advantages. Like being incredibly fast, fast enough to catch and rip people alive limb from limb, getting covered in their blood. I giggled remembering my last victim who screamed beneath me as I clawed them limb from limb.

I could tell that Jay was scared of me for my strange games but it was funny to watch his face drain of the blood as he watched me gut open somebody whilst laughing like a maniac. He said he swore I belong in a Mental Asylum because of the way I acted.

Jay was a smart but incredibly shy Hunter and doesn't really show his courageous side much, only when Jase was around. As soon as Jase left he became one of the most shyest people in the world. I could say that considering the world is probably full of mutated wea- I mean my lesser brothers and sisters.

To be utterly and completely, _completely_honest. I did sort of like Jay more than anybody, Jay was the type who was like my kind, he told me that I was different I was more special than the others. I had a purpose bigger than anybody elses. That is what made me laugh and not cry. He then introduced me to his brother Jase, Jase was also really nice to me. They made jokes and laughed. At first I thought they were mates. Y'know...Lovers. They blushed and quickly, I mean _quickly_ told me that they were twin brothers.

I felt really stupid at that.

After slicing, and shooting, our way through the lessers we quickly found our way to a safe room. There was nine of us and thankfully the room was big enough for all of us. We managed to find some meat, a dead animal to be precise, what we quickly devoured. Jay fell asleep straight after which I found was incredibly cute.

Jase however stayed awake a bit longer and chatted, I don't know how long they were like that for because I soon fell asleep with Jay.

---

Sorry guys...This chapter is really short, and really crappy :( sadface.

Ideas are welcome. Ideas are...VERY welcome. I sort of have an idea of what'll happen next but a few ideas from the people reading wouldn't be so bad. Again I'm sorry for such a short chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Cool, eighth chapter already. Thanks for all of the great reviews!  
So here's the chapter.

---IGiveUp---

Looking around the average spaced room I got to notice more of the features of the other eight people I was with, it was strange of how I was noticing the features now. Maybe it was because we were always in the dark, or other things preoccupied us to notice their features.

I'll start with Luke, short blond hair, deep blue eyes slim build and shy. Kind of reminds me of Jay, if only he had black hair and grey-blue eyes, and was maybe shorter.

He was the first human name I got to pronounce I don't know why everyone wanted me to learn Luke's name, he was pretty useless when it came to fighting. Maybe it was because of the easiness of the name? I could probably pronounce the other boy's name much better, Raz's?

Anyway back to what Luke looks like, he was wearing a messy white T-shirt with a curly imprint on it he was wearing plain jeans which had been tattered and ripped from all of the attacks. His face was slightly muddy, but I have to admit, his smile was calming and his laugh just made everything seem better. Like Louis, the tall dark man. Whenever them two joined in a laugh together I couldn't help but reflectively smile at them.

Raz was more different then anybody else in the little group that joined us, his hair was a dark brown his eyes were a green-brown colour, he barely smiled but I gathered he was the one that was serious, only talked when he needed to, comforted when necessary and was overall better than Francis. He was dressed in a brown T-shirt and..uhm...Brown pants? I'm gathering he likes brown.

I looked towards my side and I saw Sarah sleeping on Jay, hehe, aw they looked so cute. Wait, did I just call them cute? O.K I'm going insane!

Then again...Jay's always been cute when he's been asleep, infected or no, always been cute...

Maybe I should describe him too... he has a lighter grey hoodie than me, his hair covers his eyes mostly, his skin is pale like mine his hair is black again like mine...We are twins...We do have similar features. Except he's always blushing...I dunno whether it's a rash or natural, but he's always blushing. We both have our little trademark thing, like I grin widely and he blushes...And sometimes joins in my grin.

I've always remembered the promise what me and him made, even if I had been K.O'd I still remembered it.

I closed my eyes and thought quietly to myself, this all started as a game where me and Smokey stalked people then when the time was right we would attack and eat them, but thanks to my stupid mistake I've found my brother a long lost friend, and even made friends with a few humans. I'm also remembering my past at a more quick rate.

Now I'm glad I made that mistake.

I'll retell the story of how me and Smokey met up with one another, it is important that I keep remembering it. He was my first new-to-this friend after all.

Smokey was a human at first and well I was stalking him, it was my game to stalk humans and then eat them...It was all of the Hunter's little game, I remember being just ready to pounce on him when one of my long-tongued kin grabbed him before me. That brought my anger up, I recall the screaming of the kid as he was being hauled away by the smoker.  
By the time I had gotten to where they were perched, they had already gone and my prey was hurt badly.

So instead of finishing off the kid, mainly because my instinct wouldn't let me because he was changing, I took him under my hood. Well I can't say wing can I?

I took him from the roof back to the floor and found out that he was shivering greatly, I don't know whether that was from the cold or from him changing...I couldn't tell. But I did recall that whenever I was cold I used to wrap myself up either in my own arms or I found something warm to cover myself with. I couldn't find anything that could warm him up by covering so my only option was to use myself.

I embraced him in my own arms and he soon died down from shivering and started to cough, after a few minutes of sitting there he eventually came back into consciousness. He looked up at me and I think he tried to gasp but instead coughed. That was funny. He looked shocked at what he had become then to his even bigger surprise his tongue coiled out of his mouth, and his eyes grew wider at that, I really couldn't hold my laughter the more surprised he got the more funny it was.

Then he tried to talk, but instead coughed then he looked at me sadly with a possible wonder of why I was laughing. I stopped of course, and taught him how to speak in our common language.

There was many different ways to talk in our language, like hunters usually growled, howled and screeched when we were talking. Growling for normal talk, howling to get long distant messages, and screeching when we had found prey.

Smokers coughed to let others of our kind to know where they were, that was also their talk, but they could do a very low gurgle at the back of their throat which we could all pick up on. It was a lot simpler than coughing all the time, even though it lead to coughing.

The sorrows or...Witches as this group called them cried to warn of their presence, but they also muttered in between their sobs to tell us different things like they could hear somebody how many people there were ect. They also screamed to let others know that there were humans there at the time, if we found her running out that means she survived, but if we heard her last breath that usually meant that the meal was up for the taking.

The bloated ones, or Boomers it was pretty obvious how they talked, they gurgled...alot. They talk way too much, they're like chatterboxes they always talk about food...Why do you think nobody really cares when they get blown up? Well, except others of their kind and the odd few that wished they never exploded on their food...That stuff tastes **nasty**!

The boulders, aka Tanks. Uh...They don't exactly talk, but they have their body movements. Like very big movements of the ground meant they were chasing something...You can work out the rest right?

The common infected... Simple...They moan and groan...and shout... Simple enough.

I explained all of these to Smokey and, amazingly, he was a very quick learner. Sooner or later he could understand me fully... In Smoker to Hunter, and now Smoker to very bad Smoker. It's hard to talk Smoker when you're a Hunter!

That hurt my freakin' throat...A lot.

I gave him the official name Smokey because it was easy for me to remember, he couldn't remember his own name and he was a damn good Smoker. For a beginner.

Sooner or later me and him were inseparable, I learnt that word off him. He was really smart, he taught me new words what I didn't understand. For that I showed him how to hunt, Good hiding places and showed him around.

Me and him then vowed that we would help each other all the time. When we said that vow...I remembered my little brother... He said he'd help me find him...We had no luck at all.

Untill now!

After a good long while of talking to myself and watching everyone else go to sleep... I drifted off to join them.

--

Oh my God this was waay overdue!  
Sorry guys and girls for not updating sooner...But as you probably know, I am currently writing up a TF2 fan fiction too!  
I managed to rhyme them two sentences unintentionally...

But here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it.


	9. Chapter 9

ahhh! I kept thinking I was on chapter 8 when I'm on chapter 9!  
haha, I'm so disorganised it's funny.

--

I opened my eyes and looked around, I noticed that pretty much everyone except me and Zoey were wide awake. Well...I think her names Zoey anyway, I was always bad with names good with faces. I shifted my black hair out of the way of my other eye to get a better view, I was never good with smells but at least I had my two eyes unlike Jase. Although I couldn't see that well, I still had a better sight than most infected of our kind.

I could say how things looked, what colours they were...Jase however never had any eyes, his hair drooped down over where his eyes used to be.

I yawned just to make myself noticeable. Surprise, surprise she noticed then I felt a weight shift on my legs, as I looked down I noticed that Sarah was fast asleep on me giggling lowly every now and then.

I felt my face flush.

Ugh, that was so annoying I'd blush at the most slightest things what would usualy make me smile...Then again I usually smiled afterwards like I am now.

On another note, I found it strange and annoying at times when I realised the fact that although I had a better sight he could pounce better...Despite the odd fall over...I snickered.

"Soooo, you're awake." I smiled and nodded, I could speak. Just didn't feel like it of a morning, I noticed she had a soft smile on her face like she was glad to see me up.

"Oh Bill and Francis went out to...You know..." she laughed awkwardly, I smiled. It was strange of how girls could never say the most simplest of things, I guess it was because it was strange to actually say it. Why the hell do I say 'it's strange' a lot?!

Wait am I still blushing?

"Why don't you get the rest of you up and I'll get these lazy buggers over here up," I grinned, nodded my head and did as I was told like a good boy. I started with Smokey, considering he could help get Sarah off me. After a few mins of trying I tried getting Jase away...As per usual he was out like a light...So I tried Sarah, she woke up almost instantly. She giggled and blushed a little,

"Fancy helping me get Jase and Smokey up?" I grinned to her blushing slightly, she got up walked over to Smokey and prodded him with a claw...After a few pokes and prods she got harder allowing a little blood to drip from him.

"mmmmm moo-om...I don't wanna..." I heard Jase snicker then burst out laughing, along with Sarah and me. "Huh?...OH! Damn...I did it again didn't I?" Jase laughed more, "Totally!" I smiled at Jase who gave me a tired smile back.

After breakfast, a surprisingly long conversation in infected and human language and a long pack-away we were all setting off again. At first the trail was smooth, barely any of our lesser brothers and sisters getting in the way of course they were like family to me, but like any family we all have arguments. In this case the argument would be a bullet in between your eyes.

We were silent most of the way. I didn't want to disrupt the steady pad of our walking. Weird of how no Smokers other Hunters Witches Tanks anything were getting in our way...There was nothing, at all. Maybe we missed the whole 'Move to a different area to see if we can find any survivors!' I thought it was stupid myself I was more interested in finding Jase then getting the hell outta this...Hell hole.

But hey, we've got new friends now.

You know, Zoey and them lot. Bill and Francis don't talk much, and when they do they usually argue.

"How long until you think we'll get to Mercy Hospital?" Why did I jerk up to that? I noticed that the rest of us had jerked up too...Why were they going there? Smokey decided to read my mind and ask...Pfft.

"_Why are you going to Mercy Hospital? You're not injured..._" Bill decided to speak up for once.

"We're getting outta this hell hole and heading to an encampment hopefully," Somehow, sorrow washed over me at the thought of losing some people who I would've gotten close too...I wiped my visible eye quickly to stop a tear from snaking it's way out of it's moist cage.

I should've known better than to trust humans...No matter how close you get most of the time people who you think are friends leave you... I think Zoey caught onto the saddened look on my face.

"Don't worry Jay," she ruffled the hair under my hood. "maybe we could find a way to get you and Jase in...Smokey'll probably be able to disguise as a person since he can actually speak." I've always loved it when people ruffle up my hair...I feel so feline-like. Meow? Haha.

I have no idea why I did it but I hugged Zoey and started making a purr-like growl, I guess I'm just happy that she cares instead of just saying she couldn't do anything for us to get there but, oh well. I could hear her giggling like Sarah and she ruffled my hair again, earning more purrs.

"Such a cute little Hunter aren't you." Ceri came over and started ruffling too. Ahh! The femininity! I'm not even sure that's a word but still! Noooo! Sarah not you too!

They were all giggling around me being all girly and 'aww'y, how embarrassing. I can feel my face warm up.

"Guess you just can't control yourself can you bro?" I looked to Jase who was giving me his 'Twin Grin' as we so thoughtfully named it. Luke then decided to join as well. Raz, Bill and Smokey just stood back and laughed at the stupidity. Francis just muttered something about hating cats.

My ears perked up, when I heard a low yelling...Well to me it was low to everyone else they couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes to listen more carefully...Oh my God not now! Why did he have to come NOW! of all times arrrrg!

"Hey bro...Remember the time we were messing around with that uhm...'Tank'..." Jase looked at me quizzicaly.

"Uh-huh, why?" I smiled a little.

"He's come back to play fetch."

I couldn't see past his hair...but I could tell his eyes went WIDE. I laughed.

After a few seconds of that the ground started shaking, the humans jumped up and got out their guns ready to shoot. Smokey piped up.

"_Guys it's OK really, it's just our little pet._" by now they were all looking quite confused, I rolled my eyes. Suddenly a Tank came up to us and started shouting 'woof', haha o hI love this guy. "C'mere boy! Who's a good boy, whossa good boy," I have NO idea why I just done that...Praising our Tank.

I felt a big slobbery lick coming on.

"_It's our little pet, don't know what to call him though..._" Sarah giggled madly,

"_How about Fido!_" the big lump started woofing loudly, I'm guessing he liked it. "Fido it is..."

--

I seriously can't be bothered writing anymore. This update is way overdue hah..

Forgiveness? :3


	10. Chapter 10

Nom.

--

Well this certainly was a change from all of the infected and roaring Tanks, this one as our pet is still loud and roaring the only change was he was more playful than most others. Which is why we had adopted him to be our pet dog.

Even though he could crush us under his giant fists of "doom", he still just licked our face and barked at us to throw him another god damned stick. It was cute. Really.

Jay loved Fido mainly out of everyone. Well except for his brother Jase, who he could possibly love more than Fido simply because Jase, was his brother. Then there was his little crush. I'm not telling you who it is but by the way he blushes around Sarah a lot, well he blushes around a lot of girls. Jase has also been remembering him blushing the same around their other Witch-friend...Fleur.

Jay was always so cat-like around them, and even us. You could tell he hated it but the girls thought it was so cute! Me being a smoker of course I don't exactly look cute, I look human..sort of but, cute is out of the question.

I don't really know why but, I have a bad feeling about the next bit coming up. I mean I know this path like the back of my mutated puss-filled hand. Sounded disgusting right? There's a little blood on there too, oh and they're grey! Uh, enough about my hands but yeah, there's a fork in the road. Is it called a fork? Yeah, I think so. I think we should gather a few people separate into teams and- what the hell's the use in thinking this?!

"Uhm, guys" They all look at me,"there's a fork in the road ahead, you can't see it yet but _cough_ it's there." Jase mentally face palmed, you couldn't see it but you knew that he was doing it. Jay just smiled.

"_So what of it! We can just split up into groups and_-"

"-They can't hear you Jay." I reminded him, he looked at me for a minute with his index finger raised and a plain face, he slowly lowerd his finger and mutted an 'oh yeah...' before turning to the others and rubbing the back of his neck blushing slightly. Causing Sarah so giggle madly and hug him. Causing him to blush further. I've got to admit, that was pretty cute.

Jase just ruffled his hair and told him to stop blushing. Jay just couldn't help it and blushed more.

Our pet tank had gone by now, and we were walking along a strangely empty street. There wasn't any breeze as far as my almost numb body could tell of and well, it was wierd. Eerie almost.

Well without any more ramblings we were already discussing of how to tackle it. I pointed out that we could always split up into groups and meet up, then here's the bubble burster.

"But what if one's a dead end? Then what?" I took time to think, trust Sarah to come up with something like that.

"Well considering we're in groups we could always go back the way we, had come from and meet up with the other team. If there's another fork down there we can wait for the other group. Right?" It was a good idea coming from Luke,

"Yeah but then there's the problem of them both linking somewhere but not back to the original path." Bill suggested this time.

"What're the odds of this then...We could always head down one path...and come back if it's a dead end."

"That's time wasting," came from Bill and Francis and Zoey. Jase then put in for me to translate,

"Jase says that we could always split up then return back here, like we could split up into two groups head down the paths then if we got to an end we could meet back up here and discuss." a series of nodding followed the statement and Jay patted his older daredevil brother on the back.

Then came the decision making for who would go with what group, in my personal opinion it didn't exactly matter, then again if we had one of us traveling with the people then maybe our lesser brothers and sisters wouldn't hurt them...As much, they would still hurt them but if Sarah or Jase went with them then nobody would hurt them. Earlier on in our conversation I asked Jay if Jase and him had ever been in trouble, really big trouble. Jay laughed and smiled at me, nodded then told me a story about how Jase was quite popular because of his dare devilishness, he said that you wouldn't believe it but he had a reputation around in human and infected life, than Jay started to tell me a story about his older brother on how he used to pounce on tanks backs then ride them around like horses.

He was a new type of Hunter altogether.

I was sure that he was a daredevil every-time he game me that grin, that cheeky grin, the grin that told me something was about to happen; or burned. It was the kind of grin in which you knew that he was going to do something, and right now...He had that grin...He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket (now don't ask me where he got that from) and handed it to Jay. Jay read the paper, and started to laugh.

I got to admit, Jay had a pretty awesome laugh.

Anyway we decided we would go in groups like this: Sarah, Zoey, Francis, Luke and Louis in one direction and Raz(Tom), Jay and Jase (they refused to be separated), me, Ceri and Bill.  
I wanted to suggest that maybe two should stay here in-case we got lost but we would know, when they came back anyway. So we dicussed what we would do again and we set off  
down our paths, me being with Jase and Jay who were walking slightly ahead of us and talking about...Twin stuff. So this is what I could see.

it was a slightly narrow path and there was only just enough room for two people to walk side-by-side, there was hedge growth acting as a barrier, it was browning slightly but not much. It was winter after all. There was a muddened path leading our way with slight patches of grass around it, just ahead I could see a blurred house...It was far away so nobody else could see it. I could because of my sharpened eye-sight, this is how I manage to snag a few people from a long distance.

To be honest I can remember when Jase had ice-cream...Brain freeze! Oh it was so funny, I can recall it like it was yesterday. We were wandering around and Jase smelt something sweet, he actually had his eyes at this time so he could see what it looked like, it was green and little brown bits in. He took a lick and found it quite nice, so he kept on licking it up apparently it was minty and another weird flavour...Chocolate? He obviously endulged too much and then he started rolling around on the floor screaming "BRAIN FREEZE!", it was such a funny moment. I chuckled remembering it.

As I was being drowned in my thoughts I felt a light tapping on my shoulder, I turned around and noticed it was Raz. He looked at me with eyes that suggested something very bad was going to happen...

--

Hah...sorry this was so late. I've been getting caught up.

next chapter, beware of funny moments and sad ones...and maybe even some random ones too.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm going to try..

--

Yo, Jase here talking to myself inside my mind yet again. It's good to be back with my brother again I'm remembering all kinds of things, my mood's really changed a lot too! Me and him refused to be separated because we kinda made a vow on not to be separated, ever,ever,ever again from each other. Unless it was completely necessary!

So here's who's in the group: Me, Jay, Smokey, that girl we were stalking...what was her name? Oh yeah! Ceri annnd the old grumpy dude. Jay's told me plenty of times not to call him that but his name just, doesn't stick with me. Major personality change or what?

So lets go over what's happened so far in a more shortened version, me and Jay turned infected we wandered out got separated by a tank, I had memory loss found Smokey, found Ceri and her lot made friends found Jay again, found Fido and Jay reminded me of my past with the rest of the gang. Who were apparently going to pop up sooner or later.

Something didn't really sit well in my stomach I haven't really eaten for a while, and my last meal was that chilli what the team tried to fool me with. Smokey had obviously forgotten last time he'd tried it with me, and Jay put on an act so he wouldn't give me away because he didn't want to ruin the joke like I would.

Ceri gave me a glance over to make sure we were okay before returning back to her position facing the opposite way and, of course surveying the area to make sure no other smokers of anything were there. Eventually we came to a big pale wooden house with trees scattered around the edges, the paint on the outside was peeling away and most of the walls were splattered in blood.

We walked to the house spying out for any smokers, except Smokey, and anything out of the usual. After a quick scan around there appeared to be nothing there, except...a bottle? I picked it up and whoa that's some strong stuff, well it's either strong or my nose's senses have gone sky high. If it smells this strong then it should taste with the same strength, right? Right. So I tasted it and it's not as strong as I thought, in fact it's quite nice. So I'm now drinking it and...whooaa....fuzzy...

Is that Jay? I can't tell he's a bit of a blur. Hehehehe, I hiccuped...And again!

"Jaaase?" Yeah, thats Jay...

"Yea-" Hiccup "whatissit?" My voice sounds all drawly...Y'know like when you just say random gibberish to people and hope they...hehehe, I hiccuped...understand ya?

Well it's kinda like that.

OK, now my visions completely screwed up. I can't see a freaking thing. Oh well, I'm tired...

...Time to sleep...

--

Short chapter FTL, but it was either that...OR keep you guys waiting another year.

I'm having a sense of Deja vu...Last year I was probably doing this exact same thing. Meh whatever. Have fun.

Reviews make me happy, and suggestions make me even happier. Happy new year!


	12. Chapter 12

It's gone, hurray!

-

.Great. Forget 'curiosity killed the cat' Jase just killed the curiosity which killed the cat; if that makes any sense of course. It obviously doesn't but who would be able to think straight with your older brother being drunk and straddling you by the waist, with a goofy grin on his face like he's literally going to tackle you to the floor and do various- Oh God he better not, or I swear on Fido's life he'll be ripped to shreds; even I have my limits.

I felt my visible eye twitching it always did that whenever I was royally pissed off or just plain annoyed. He giggled at me with a little hiccup then giggled at himself hiccuping which lead to more laughter until he eventually rolled off me, Random? Anyway, I took this chance to escape and pounced away to outside and ended up ontop of- Smokey? My lucky stars are shining down in weird patterns today. He gave me a glance which could only suggest confusion and so I hugged him literally gleeing that I'd found him, heh...Gleeing.

"Jaaay what the heck are you doing?" I perked up,

"Ah sorry Smokey, Jase's just drank something and now he's higher than a kite." adding the nervous chuckle he smiled, wrapping his overly long tongue he craned me off him and walked towards the house I'd just ran from.

The sight -if only you could see it- was absolutely hilarious. Here let me describe it.

He was is a fit of laughter, that's about as much as you could say except he was barely breathing because of it. Smokey had to go over and slap him around the face just to make him shut up so he was now on the floor in a star-sort of shape with a big red hand-shaped mark on his cheek, a puzzled look plastered to him and blinking every so often.

I was trying to hold in something what I couldn't but I knew that if I laughed then he would start, so I went outside and burst out. I wiped away a small tear that formed, remembering why we'd never let Jase have alcohol not even on special occasions. He was like a child with sugar when it came to the bitter substance.

Horribly addictive stuff.

For him anyway.

Well at least he was out of harms way as he was floating in mid-air thanks to Smokey's long appendage, got to love that thing, seriously. Simon got him out of so much trouble using his own as everyone else would sit and sigh at his doings, causing the odd 'Tank' to come along and try and kill him. Trust me to get a lunatic brother.

After a couple of minutes Jase finally calmed down and went to sleep, or in this case practically comatose nothing could wake him once he was like that unless it smelt of danger to him, and believe me sometimes I'd have to cut my finger just to wake my log-of-a-brother up. Painful stuff.

I sniffed up the air and a light scent caught my nose's attention, it was...Salty, Sweet, mix that with gunpowder and a strange odour and an image comes to mind yes? Maybe not the best idea to follow it but I'm quite, curious you could say. That sounds ironic as earlier Jase apparently killed the curiosity for the cat but, this little kitten still has their curiosity...Did I just call myself a kitten?

As I passed the trees and the usual lingo I found myself back once again into the city, so that's where these paths lead to. I smelt the air again and noticed the scent was slightly weaker which means I've strayed too far, so I went back a few steps and smelt again. The scent was stronger. I followed my nose for a bit, no my nose didn't magically jump off my face for me to follow it. I felt more like an animal right now following my sense of smell rather than my eye-sight, but it's hard to see something when it's not in-front of you.

Bingo. A young person, bleeding a little from a chest wound a hunter got them, I don't know whether to go over and help them, put them out of their misery or leave them alone. A groan emitted from them signalling that they were, indeed, still alive. I crawled over to them to examine more. A young boy around...fourteen? Black hair, eyes closed blood from countless large gashes on their chest, pale skin...This is what my scent and clear eye was telling me, I would have to examine more later when it was more light. Wait a second...It's dark, not completely dark so it must be sunset.

Carefully I picked him up his gun seemed strapped to him from a small gun sling, if you know what that is of course. I managed to find a safe-room nearby and bandage up his wounds with some water I found (it was luke-warm but better than nothing) and a first-aid kit which was laying around. I don't know whether I strayed too far but I'm glad I managed to find him otherwise he could've been left for dead by that hunter, which also makes me wonder how come the hunter had left him. Usually we take them with us to kill them and sometimes eat them if we're feeling too hungry and can't be bothered finding some tinned stuff, well that's what me and Jase do anyway.

A moment or two later the boy stirred in his sleep. He murmured a name repeatedly under his breath I leaned in to hear.....'Nari'...A girl maybe? Feminine boy? Masculine boy who had a feminine name? Friend or Lover? I probably would never know unless I tried to talk to him, but most of my speaking ability had been lost to the hunter virus. A pressure on my arm woke me up from my thoughts as did a gun pointed straight to my forehead, this kid has some guts I admire that. I found myself smirking at his serious face. I think he's trying to talk to me...But...I can't hear him properly...

Oh yeah, that's right he has to speak clear and slow for me like I did with Jase. I just let out a sigh and pushed the gun away, he began to study me like he'd never seen a hunter d- Oh wait he probably never,no hunter can push away a gun while looking quite neutral. He tried to punch me instead so I pounced on him and held him down if he kept moving this much he'd re-open his wound and then I'd have to re-bandage it, and I didn't want to have to smell that much blood again it was too tempting. He struggled then gasped at his injury, contorting in pain so I released his arms so he could hug his chest however I remained sitting on him.

After he'd stopped I gently pushed him down and pointed to the bandages on his chest, he took notice then looked at me.

"You..." That's all I could catch from him, he said the last bit too fast for my to understand. So I raised my eyebrow at him in hope that he could interpret a quizzical look, and he kind of did.

"Did...This?" I smiled in understanding, I think he took the hint.

"Bandaging? You, did it?" I nodded. He smiled. I could feel him relax but not as much as I'd hoped, maybe because I was sat on him or because I was a hunter. I wouldn't know. He shifted underneath me and had a tiny pink hue on his face, oh I was sat on that bit. Oops. I climbed off him and picked him up to lay him on a small mattress I found, it was slightly comfier and he nodded in thanks to me. I gently shut his eyelids with my index fingers and he kept them closed as if he understand that I wanted him to sleep. A kid with guts and was quite intelligent, just what I wanted in a place like this. Even though he would probably try and kill me in the morning.

Hopefully everyone would be all-right when I got back, for now I'd try and look after him until I heard the call of my brother, or Smokey's signal.

He shifted again in his sleep. At this rate he'd be laying on that bed for ages, there was a total of two health packs left so I didn't want him to keep shifting around and maybe, in the off-chance, open his wound. Taking hold of his hand worked a little he relaxed and squeezed my hand gently, like trying to send subliminal messages to me. Until I was told I wouldn't know if he was or not for now I'd stay by him and help him heal up, it'd be nice to have another friend.

About ten minutes had past since then and he was slowly waking up he yawned and stretched his arms out his eyes twitched as he stretched too far and hurting his chest, I'd searched his body for any infections during the ten minutes and he was clear. He looked over in shock as he saw me just sitting there. I waved, it was a short movement but he seemed to remember me from it because he had waved back at me.

Carefully he sat up using my arm to help him and picked up his gun, he then started to polish it. Heh, that brought back memories. Me and Jase had been parkourists we jumped from rooftop to rooftop whilst hunters and smokers and God-knows-what-else chased us, yes, that included 'Tanks'. We killed some when there became too many, I'd always carry a flame creator as he would carry one of those flashing sticks, we would throw them out once we got close to the safe room. The 'Tanks' would burn also the 'commies' would run after the red light I remember us laughing at the red mist. Hehe.

"So...You can understand me?" I looked towards him and nodded, everything he's saying is like in slow-motion it's easier to understand him this way. "I'd tell you my name but, I don't know if I can trust you."

Which reminds me, I haven't really said much about how I can understand the group, they don't talk slow. Smokey just coughs to us and tells us what's been said, useful stuff.

I strolled over to the nearest wall and tried to write my name, I mean he can't just keep calling me 'Hunter' as that was somebody else or the others who we called 'Pouncers' or 'Bunny rabbits' or just plain 'bunny', try saying that out loud without laughing. 'Look out there's a bunny!' snickering to myself I scruffily wrote J-A-Y in capitals on the wall then pointed to myself.

"J...a...y....Jay? Is that your name?" Once again I nodded.

This was going to be a bit of a longer day than I thought, with me not being able to speak the human language (which puzzled me of how I could still write it) and him being a bit confused and wounded...

I'll just have to cope.

-

I felt like it was dragging so I stopped it there. My writers block is almost gone, be glad my brain tried to work!

Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Heh, thanks for the review TrakRat and Everyone else! Means a lot to me.  
Disclaimerything: I seriously don't own anything....'cept my own characters. In which I do, as they are mine. Teehee. I also own a horrible cold which has struck me. Oh goodie!

-Randomorwhat?-

Things seemed to be going okay for now, he'd told me his name and his age, what he was doing here, how he got hurt, and about his friend Nari. Interesting to say the least; but not even interesting could describe his story. He'd grown up without proper parents or family or anybody, his friend Nari was the closest person he had and considered him a brother in a way, they had a strong bond between them but that had faded. Nari wasn't there anymore. A smoker had dragged him away, after managing to shoot the tongue he ran over but it was too late; he'd died from his ribs being crushed.

The only friend that died of mine was Mike he was a cool guy, really fun, always playful, liked me for who I was and he even used to act like a father figure, simply because me and Jase never really had a dad. Me, him and Jase were own own little parkouring gang. Jase got the ideas Mike made the plan and I made it fool proof, we were the almost perfect team. Yes. Almost.

It sucked that I couldn't tell him anything. Maybe I could write it but that's not the same as actually speaking it, because you could get out more feeling in speech than words, then again if you word something properly it could have more meaning than speaking it...Shut up Jay, you're arguing with yourself in your head!

The boy, Ani, faced the floor in thought. This worried me. Did he say too much to me? More than he needed to? I placed a hand on his shoulder, at the contact he shot up and tackle-hugged me to the ground. Dangerous option with his wound, and me being peckish. He lingered longer than I would've liked him to, constantly cuddled into my chest and still cuddling in.

What is it with everyone and cuddling me? Jase does it, mom did it, Fleur did it, Simon, Max even Fido did it! I guess I'm just cuddly?

"Sorry..." With that he sat back up and smiled, he then toutched the bandages I wrapped around him. "...We should get moving," he continued, quite sadly I may add. So I stood anyway and checked his wounds, they seemed okay. He collected his things, reloaded his gun, made sure it worked, turned to me and smiled.

"Lets kill some bitches."

I have to admit, that made me chuckle. This was going to be interesting. The only weird thing that happened is as we'd stepped out a smoker grabbed me...Yes me...Ani had shot the tongue but we both heard a very loud, 'OH MY DEAR LORD THAT HURT WHY IN THE BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS DID YOU DO THAT?!' by that point I was already on the floor in fits of giggles.

"Hu...h?" Managing to pull myself together I told Smokey to get down from his perch.

"B...uth hwe maigh shewt agai'" But...he, might, shoot, again?

"No he won't Smokey get down!" There was a 'Clink!' as he climbed down each individual step with care, then he walked over folding his arms like a five year old who just had their toy being taken from them. It was quite cute actually.

"Aww" I cooed at him, "is little Smokey afraid of being hurt?" he hit me on the back of the head lightly, enough to make me shut up though and he knew that from experience. He said I could be like such a Jase sometimes...It was totally worth the smacks though.

My ever-so-dearest friend Ani decided to talk way too fast for me but slow enough for Smokey, which sounds a bit weird coming from me. I'm supposed to be the brains of the group but that's just with intelligence not re-learning languages what I really can't pronounce. Well it was re-learning because I already knew it, just I couldn't pronounce it but I think that if somebody taught me then I'd probably be able to speak it again. I'm rambling again.

So here's a scenario update; Smokey's talking to Ani probably about me, and Ani's nodding in either confusion, surprise or understanding; which is good in most cases.

Smokey turned to me with a serious expression,  
"Hey Jay, Jase wants to see you as soon as you can get to him. That's why I came over, he seemed panicky," Panicky huh? Well, that could only mean that something...Bad has happened or is going to happen. Hopefully it's going to so we can maybe stop it. I don't know how he had a sense for these things, he just knew. He didn't even know. He just gets the creepies all over then tells me he feels like somethings coming, nothing too exact just...'Something' was coming.

Sighing I hugged Ani and Smokey told him that I had to go, he gave me an acknowledging nod and patted my back. I said my farewells and pounced off over the rooftops. So this is why I loved pouncing so much, the air blowing into my face felt amazing. Oops, I slipped a little. I should really stop doing that.

In around three minutes of non-stop pouncing I got there and...Oh my God. What's with all the blood?

--

Yeaah~ sorry about that I couldn't really think of the scene. (she could really, she's just saying that because she'd rather get more detail of the scene first...hehe.)

Next chapter in Jase's POV...So you'll get to see what he saw. Oh goodie.


	14. Chapter 14

Meh, I decided I might as well give up on this but the little fairy on my shoulder shouted at me not to...  
As did Jase and Jay...And Smokey. Kinda went something like  
"IF YOU DARE EVEN GIVE UP I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR FINGERS AND SHOVE-"  
Yeaaahhh...Uh, 14th chapter? Holy hell...and this chapter isn't reciting what happened...'cause my inspiration sucks that way ¬.¬

--

Jay finally decided to come back then? Little too late there bro, damage already done. Main reason: I'm clutching my stomach for dear life; freaking other Hunters being the blind idiots they are decided to attack me just because I had a slight human scent on me! Now I got a claw mark across my stomach which is bleeding quite a bit. Just to make it better Smokey had only _just _left before the freaking thing came out and attacked, I had only managed to give it a nice cut across it leg before it hopped away somewhere else...  
...I'm just hoping to any high power that it never went in the direction of the humans, I don't want my girl getting hurt. Yes I still count her as 'mine' and only mine. I found her first and I'm probably only still here because of Smokey. His language has improved loads, I mean he could only speak very small words before now he can speak almost full sentences, spare the few coughs but still a sentence nonetheless! Right?

There was a light patting on the floor so I smelt the air and the familliar scent of my brother flooded my nose, thank you life! Love you...This still doesn't change the fact that that Hunter came along!

"Bro! You alright!?" came the concerned words next to me.

"If you count being slashed across your stomach and in deep pain 'Alright' then yes...I'm perfectly 'Alright'," He rolled his visible eye at me.

"I didn't need the sarcasm." He announced bluntly, with a small smile on my face. He gently turned me over from my fetal position and took a look at the wound. Hah. Took a look...

The wound was slightly deeper than we both probably expected, three nicely shaped cut marks situated just above my bellybutton, blood slowly seeping out of the wound to dribble down my waist and onto the slightly withered grass below me. Slowly he peeled off my jumper and my shirt, as Smokey got out a health kit- wherever he got that from- and gently cleaned my wound with some of that spray stuff.  
"Oh my God that huurrtts!" I whined at them. Smokey just gave me an irritated glare. Oops think I moved too much...He never glares at me unless I've seriously irritated him and that's quite rare.

-Change of POV to third person because I can-

Jay was trying to un-wrap the gauze as carefully as he could, trying not to break it because of his claws and to be quite honest; he'd never really treated a claw wound; or any wound for that matter. He seriously doubted that Smokey had either...Which would be a pretty big problem.

So far, they seemed to be doing quite well despite never actually wrapping anybody up, or having any medical knowledge at all.

"Did you hear that?" announced Jay in the middle of wrapping.

"Hear what?" Smokey replied back only half-interested, the other half was still bandaging up Jase.

"There was a screech, and a cry...And gunshots. I think somethings gone the survivors way!" Smokey instantly perked up. "We better get going then!" In a few swift movements he had finished up Jase hauled him up gently, and placed him upon Jays back making sure that he was on quite tightly.  
Then he pounced as fast as he could possibly go, into the direction of the survivors.

-...Changing back to first because I suck at third, sorry guys.-

I felt the cold air rush against my face and Jay, somehow, carried me flawlessly through the air. I remembered he wasn't the one for jumping great distances without falling over at least once, it seemed that if he had something to jump for he could, and would, do it. We passed through the hedges with a great ease.

I smelt the dense air again, to find a familiar scent roaming around somewhere we were headed. The only problem being the scent was the smell of blood, but I couldn't really talk at the moment as the wind was blowing into my face, Jay could really freaking jump!  
A jerk and skid woke me from my thoughts and smells...Turns out I was right.

The grass stained a horrible crimson mixed with the colours of yellow, green and the occasional blue spot. Bodies lay scattered about...Ranging from infected to...People...

...But that's not what scared me the most.

People who we _knew _were looking like they had been flung around like rag dolls, twisted and contorted with broken limbs and scratched-open chests from hunters, a broken neck from a smoker and the mingled up forms acompanying a tank's body sprawled on the floor. Jay allowed me down only to dig his head into my chest, mumbling words to me what I could only pick out as whys, who's and how did this happen?

I mumbled sweet nothings and caressed the back of his head in a slight motion of comfort, when a shuddering breath sounded out. I hushed Jay thinking maybe I heard something, it could have been a false hope and when I didn't hear anything apart from Jay's little sniffles I gave up.

"J...Ja...Jase?" Looking up quickly I scanned the area to see Luke not too far away, his chest heaving up and down in a struggling effort to breath. Me and Jay skidded over to him, and placing my hand on his face I cried his name.

"H...Hey."  
"_L...Luuke!_" I cuddled into him only to feel him wince in pain from a large scar across his chest, dotted with blue, covered in crimson and had lines of yellow. This only ment that he'd been attacked by a Hunter, was bleeding a lot and had been snagged by a Smoker, but that wasn't the problem at the moment. He was dying and we had to help him! In any way we possibly could- oh wait...I knew nothing about anything medical...Well that was a down note.

A warm hand covered my cold hand as Luke offered me a sad smile, it was if he was telling me he didn't mind dying. Well I didn't want him to be eaten thank you very much!

"J...Jase," his breathing was off, but he carried on "don't....don't bother trying...to...help me." He paused to grasp more air "It's over...Okay?.." Over?! What was he supposed to mean by that! He skipped a breath. Probably accompanied by skipping a heartbeat.

"_Luke..._" Don't leave me! Is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. My voicebox hadn't improved that much nor had I learnt how to even say anything else...I rubbed my cheek against his in a sort of silent plea for him not to leave our world; it was selfish yes, but I had a reason. He was the first person- no, _human _who I ever got to say the name of...Luke.  
He let out a weak laugh at my attempt. "Jase...I'm almost de..dead, keeping...keeping me here..." he paused for breath again "...is _torturing_ me...Please Jas..Jase...Let...Let me go."

I instantly knew what my brother was thinking...

"But Jase never cries."

* * *

Yes, depressing scene sorry. Had a bit of trouble writing it as stupid decided to ERASE the whole awesome paragraph I did.


	15. Chapter 15

Dammit Luke why did you have to go and get yourself almost freaking killed! I'm not the strongest person in the world either, you're just lucky Smokey came when he did you dunce. Then again I suppose I can't get completely angry at you, the others you were with met almost the same fate you did. Too bad they died huh?

We'd managed to get you bandaged up so don't worry. Of all the freaking' lengths you went to, why'd you go to this length? What happened there Luke? Tell me that.

"Are you okay there Jay? You look like you're in deep thought," Thanks for pointing out the obvious…

"That's because I am in deep thought Smokey. I mean, of _all _the things he could've done…He…" I felt his clawed hand on my shoulder as he motioned over to Jase. He was wiping his eyes still. Oh…Didn't want to remind him.

Wait a second how come Smokey was holding Luke with his Tongue! That's dangerous really, he could break a bone or something and we didn't want him to become more injured than what he was already. Problems, problems.

"Smokey, are you sure it's all-right to hold him with your _tongue_ of all things?" Then again now I mention it he's holding him like a tongue bed really, so he's supporting Luke's back and neck while covering up the many wounds in the bandages we'd applied. Smokey just showed me a small twisted little smile, the smile what he gives me and Jase when he knows we're being too analytical. I take a glance at Jase and I notice his hand is on Luke's shoulder gripping slightly on what's left of Luke's shirt. He may be slightly older than me, but he can still act like a bit of a baby.

We found a sheltered spot and Smokey carefully laid Luke onto a small mattress me and Jase had found, luckily enough I'd picked up a small health kit I found on the way and passed it to Smokey. He was a bit like the doctor of the group so far, he probably had more medical practise than I'd thought. "I'll replace his bandages in a little while, just let him sleep for now. You two better get some rest as well, you both look exhausted."

"Yeah...I suppose. C'mon Jase." I gave him a little nudge to show him I was actually there but he just sat there staring at Luke like a child would stare at their dead puppy. I sighed and told him to come to bed when he was ready but he just sat there lifeless.

"Jase? Oi Jase? You there?" Smokey nudged him a little harder and I saw Jase's reddened eyes turn to Smokey's concerned voice.

"Yeah...I'm here," The droopy tone filled me with worry, and made my heart drown in a big pool of water. He sounded how he looked; like he'd just lost his beloved puppy. "You'd better head to bed, he'll be up in the morning." I knew Smokey was lying, there was no way Luke would wake up by tomorrow. He'd been pretty badly wounded. Which also means that I'd have to go out tomorrow and find some food for Luke if he actually _did_ wake up, but who'd come with me? Jase would want to stay with Luke and Smokey would _have_ to stay with him so really I'd be going on my own. That's not fair. I'll go to bed then discuss it in the morning.

(Changing P.O.V because Jay's gone to bed...Damn him.)

I took a glance to the side and noticed Jase was rubbing where that other Hunter had slashed him, or supposed other Hunter. Hopefully Jay would see through him sooner or later. It just all seemed too soon for the survivors to die, and seemed way too suspicious. There's absolutely _no _way a Tank, Smoker, Hunter, Boomer and Witch would work so fluently like that to wipe out people. They'd rather take to their own and fight for prey, and yet, even if they did that there would be so many more bodies, like Hunter bodies flung around by the Tanks, some Smokers would be mauled by the Witches claws, and following that. Boomer bile and guts all over the place. That is, if they all went in at the same time...

They couldn't have possibly done it one by one, there'd be a trail of bodies and from what I saw, there was no trail. Then there's the fact that everyone else had been killed but Luke. Really I should put the kid out of his misery and allow him death, but Jase wouldn't let me do that. He'd rather see me dead.

Am I the only one out of me and Jay who could be linking this up? Or is Jay dreaming about what his twin is thinking maybe only to wake up and think of it as a bad dream. Jase looks about as emotionally torn up as a survivor who startled a Witch, the only difference being the later one would be physically torn up and possibly dead.

I won't be able to ask Jase what actually happened, he'd just say what we saw. I have a great feeling that he may be lying to us all though. I'm starting to see a connection here between us, Luke and Jase what I should've known from the beginning, as soon as I saw Jay pounce off I should've stopped him.

Wait...I'm now seeing a small picture. Jay goes off, Jase sees an opportunity to cause mischief, Jase's always been like that. When unsupervised he enjoys causing mischief, and so Jase tells me to go get Jay so we don't quite know what's going on, we come back and all of this happened. So what does this tell me?

"Looks like I'm not the only one blanking out, huh Smokey?" Dammit Jase, I've lost my trail of thought now! He's still looking at Luke, and caressing his cut quite slowly as though savouring moments.

"I guess so. Just getting over what's happened. I left for a few minutes and come back to this it's a little shocking if you ask me," and what's up with you? I wanted to ask, but I was too afraid of the response. "S'ppose so." Jase paused, still not taking his eyes off the injured boy in-front of him. "but it's better than being there to-" He cut himself off...

Jase, you're going to have to be slightly more careful with what you say, as you've just gave me half the story behind why you wanted me to go and find Jay, you mischievous young boy you. Jay kicked in his sleep and mumbled something about cake.

Haha, very funny Jay. Very funny. I guess I'll have to have a group meeting tomorrow.

-yaaawn-

Yeah, sorry for the long update. I had a small block on thought but I'm rolling it out. I know EXACTLY where I want this story to end up.

I'm also writing my long-due TF2 story -it wasn't updated since last year D:!


	16. Chapter 16

Note: The next chapter (or maybe later on) will be a week later in the infected worlds time. This one is the next day from last chapter! :3

Have fun reading guys. Thanks for all the favourites, reviews and hilarious comments what made my story advance!

Start story-

I awoke to a heaviness on my stomach. Was that Jase? Or was it Smokey? Well, whoever it was they were a heap. I opened my eyes and much to my not-so-much surprise, I saw Smokey upon me looking as though he'd just ran half a mile and decided to pass out on yours truly. Which was a very large pain in the backside. Quite literally.

Looking over to my right I saw Jase sleeping quite soundly next to Luke. Luke had been re-bandaged and was looking slightly better, despite the sort-of large wound, and to be quite honest I was worried whether he was going to turn into some random mutated infected, that could probably kill us all. He looked like a good build for a Hunter, but in highly rare occasions he could maybe turn into a male sorrow. He wasn't gluttonous enough to turn into a Boomer, and didn't really have enough muscle to become a Tank.

Carefully I moved Smokey off me and gently crawled over to Luke, staring at his peaceful face before turning to his large wound, which was neatly bandaged. Smokey's work obviously. Jase's bandaging would've been more messy, and I was asleep so I was off the list for bandaging. What maybe caught me more off guard though was that Jase's fingers had woven themselves, around Luke's fingers and were quite happily relaxed there.

To be honest, I smiled.

After all what's happened to Jase, he's still got some affection for a _human_ of all things. I can't complain, I'm still partial human. I can still see without having to scream to find my surroundings, like a bat would do. I still have a sort of human smell as well, I can't smell as far as Jase can. But that's probably because I have the advantage (or gift as most would call it) of sight.

There's a secret about us though. Although Jase is mischievous, he's not really the 'Yin' side of the Yin Yang. Like they say, every light casts a shadow and despite my appearance. I'm actually probably more evil than my brother is on a bad day.

Hard to believe, but so true.

Luke groaned, so I looked to him to see if he was OK it seemed he was. I was no doctor, but nothing much was happening, and that scared me. Really when you've been cut by claws, vomited on etc. you'd expect more groaning and slightly more from them. Maybe he's just tired. Too tired to move? Well we can't keep him alive forever, this guy needs some actual medical attention, but at the moment we can't actually get him anywhere. As soon as we get near the camp they'd shoot us and- wait... Maybe he could help!

I wonder if I could find that kid again, the one I helped. What was his name.. Uhm...

Ani! That's his name! I don't know if I'll be able to trust Jase on his own though, and I gave Ani no way of contact. Furthermore, if Ani was already at the camp then we're screwed quite hard in the ass. Smokey's the only one that can talk but, he can't shout very well. I don't wanna have to use force just to help out our friend.

I notice Luke's eyes opening slightly, then squinting at the light only to close his eyes again. He gave a raspy cough, and noticeable tears formed at his eyes. I crawled over to his side then touched his face, he seemed to jump a little bit at the touch but then slowly relaxed realizing that it was only me. I wish I could've asked if he was all-right, which he noticeably wasn't fine but at least I would've been able to get some form or status report. Even asked him where it hurt most, so I could try and soothe that bit.

I had the most biggest urge to lap at his wound. It's what we do to clean them up, instead of using water and antibacterial spray. Yes I remembered the name of it. Amazing huh?

I looked to Lukes face again and noticed that he had a small smile on his face, and that he was looking at his hand which was carefully laced with Jases. I nudged him a little with my nose, that caused him to look at me, I pointed to him then make the 'OK' sign. Well the 'OK' sign as best as one can with claws. He made a noticeable nod to me, then squinted in slight pain as I ran my finger down the bandage. Ha, not so okay now are you?

Jase lightly shifted in his sleep and that in turn caused Smokey to shift, to just about wake up. From the look of the bandage the wound wasn't bleeding as much as it should be, especially from multiple clawing wounds. Maybe Smokey had made it tight enough to just stop the bleeding a little more than what it would've been, yet I can't help but wonder why everyone else had died and yet...Luke was still alive. Hunters don't give much leeway to humans, especially their _prey_ of all people.

Jase seems way too concerned, but that's probably because Luke's a very close friend of his. I mean Luke _is_ the first human name he's said within five months during the infection, and also is probably one of the only humans he feels at home with. Which is a rarity for Jase. Nobody really would hug a hunter without the fear of being torn to shreds, Luke hugged Jase without much consent for what could happen to him, which is probably one of the reasons why Jase enjoys Luke around so much.

Lukes shuddering breath caught my attention, as he started to sweat a little more following by tears. I took a nearby rag what Smokey had used the night previous (how I know this? Well I can smell Lukes scent on the cloth) and gently dabbed Luke's forehead, and told Smokey to wake up or I'd get the nearest can and shove it where the Sun didn't shine.

He soon got up I can tell you that for nothing.

As Smokey woke up, he grabbed a bottle of water and gently let Luke sip on it. Jase had been up for a while now. I could tell from the way he didn't want to open his eyes in fear of seeing Luke in such a weak state, and the fear of watching Luke die before him. Hell, it frightened even me watching Luke breath in so heavily as if he was oxygen deprived.

Slowly but surely, Luke began to calm down to his regular breathing again flashed us a weak smile of thanks, then fell back to sleep again.

"That was pretty damn close Smokey," He looked at me with a look which said 'Thank you for pointing out the complete obviousness of this situation. Only I may do that.' Inside I laughed at the thought but tried to keep a poker face as he inhaled a deep breath, and nodded.

"What now?" That's what he said, but to be very honest I had no idea myself. So I brought up the idea of Ani. "Why don't we get Ani? He's a human, he might be able to help us," Smokey gave me his disapproving look, then shook his head.

"What would be the use in tracking miles to find him, just to bring him back here again Jay. There'd be pretty much no point in wasting vital time." We left the conversation there. I mean, he's right. There'd be no point in tracking miles to find him just to bring him back here again. Or it could be worse. Ani could be injured himself...That thought worried me.

"God dammit!" I shouted and hit the floor with my fist, tears started to form at the edges of my eyes. I'd startled Smokey and Jase looked to me with worry etched to his face.

"How come whenever we find a friend," I paused to let the tears roll out of my eyes, I'm such a pussy. "something bad always happens and then they _die_..." I trailed off, the sobs had caught my voice.

I don't think anybody's seen somebody cry so violently before.

Smokey clambered over Lukes legs and held me tightly to his chest, allowing my tears to soak up into the fabric of his shirt. Jase soon came over to soothe me, and tell me that Luke wasn't going to die, because we were all here to help him.

My sobbing didn't die down though, I think I just ended crying up even more. It's rare anybody sees me cry this hard. Maybe I sounded like a Sorrow?

Then I felt another pair of Arms wrapped around me, along with the sound of my brothers sobs. Smokey then embraced us both and I felt my brothers lips on my forehead, as he gave me one those kisses what pretty much stops me from crying. All I have to say is, it works. After that he began to rub my back and my sobs died down to a dull whimper.

I felt so weak, but Jase knew that I was much stronger than this.

Another hand grabbed at me, except this hand had grabbed over my hand. I followed the arm back to where the body was, turns out Luke is awake. As he mouthed carefully the words 'I'm sorry' to me.

I wormed my way out of there grip and clambered over to Luke, then carefully gave him a light hug in which he, in some form of way, returned back.

"I'll...Be...Okay...Don't...Worry...Ja...Jay." He took deep breaths between words, so I squeezed his hand in re-assurance then nuzzled into the nape of his neck to let him know that I heard him, and was thankful he was OK.

He seemed to get the idea.

-end story

Gonna stop there. Does this make up for the time I've wasted for so many months? Hopefully so!

Again, thanks for everything guys and gals! See you next time. Also sorry for the cheesy bit!


	17. Chapter 17

Just to explain for the crappiness of this chapter. My computer got a virus, I forgot to give it to my friend and so I lost chapter 17.

Anyway, this takes place **one week**__ after the last chapter so no mushy stuff.

–

There was no hope that the survival encampment would be open anymore, and there was even less chance that they would take Luke. For all we knew he could be a dormant monster waiting to jump out at the right time and attack. The encampment wouldn't take Luke in no matter what the benefit. He could be infected and they could trust nobody out here anymore, any survivor that went in was thoroughly checked and if any sign of injury from an infected was present, they would shoot on sight. Children had been shot by now, along with mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers sometimes cousins and the list goes on.

We couldn't go with Luke either, even if it was just to make sure he was OK. Simply because we were infected. They'd check us with the little scanner thing they have and it was flash for us, then we'd be shot on sight.

Or they'd capture us and test us horribly. I shuddered at that thought. Plus if they hurt my brother in any way, I'd probably go ballistic and hurt them.

"Jay? Are you alright? Is something upsetting you?" Jase's concerned words ran through my brain a couple of times...Am I alright? Is something upsetting me? I suppose I'm not alright, he should know that. Is something upsetting me? I feel what he feels and likewise back, so...If he's asking me those questions, does that mean he can't feel what I am? Or does it mean he's getting verification about it? "Bro?" Oops, forgot to answer back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should know that of all people Jase. I'm just a little concerned for Luke..."

"I do know. I was just hoping you'd acknowledge my presence is all. You've been distant for the last week Luke's been injured..." I looked to him. Well obviously he was going to say I've been distant, he hasn't been all that better either. "I am officially being given your disapproving look here Jay," Oh really now?

"Not my fault, I can't help it if I'm concerned Jase. You make it sound as though you've done something, and you're coming to me for help with it." Surprisingly enough, Jase looked away and gulped as though he was keeping something down, I could feel the lump forming in his throat from here. Had he done something I was unaware of?

Smokey had been taking extreme care of Luke and had also been noticing that Luke was growing an infection of some sort, just a normal human infection hopefully. If it was a worm, we're screwed. We only have me with the partial knowledge on human infections and Smokey, with the other knowledge on how to sort and dress wounds properly. It was only last night I got a glimpse of what could be happening to Luke...

Luke had opened an eye to look at me, and where his usual bright, lively sky blue eyes would've been. There was a yellow-green colour with a slit for a pupil. He looked eerily like a large predator. It scared me for the rest of the night.

"OH MY DEAR SWEET LORD OF THE BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS-"

"Why is it always 'of the beautiful flowers'?" Oh, so now he decides to talk again. I then noticed what Smokey was looking at...Luke's hand had now grown to form a claw-like shape, identical to mine and Jase's hand. That was eerie. Luke's breath was slightly shaky and he was emitting a low growl, which was similar to a growl of unsureness, it was like he knew he was changing, wished he could do something but couldn't. Wishes he could fight back at it again, knows he's in the war and acknowledges that he's losing the very fight. Fighting for survival and if he could, would die trying.

I don't want him to die on us. This just isn't fair! Life may not be fair and God if you're up there, please spare Luke. Of all people spare him! This isn't fair, this isn't a battle he should lose! He's supposed to be immune dammit!

I crawl up to him despite Smokey telling me not to, Jase's growls of protest also join hands in my ears. I don't listen to them though. I don't care anymore. I don't want Luke to have to suffer in this!

I raise my claw to strike down, but a hand grabs my arm and I'm flung to the floor like a rag doll. A figure climbs onto me. It's Jase.

He has _tears_ in his eyes.

Why were you doing that? What was I doing? I don't want him to be hurt anymore. Neither do I. Then why are you doing that? To end his pain.

The voice was gone and Jase's tears fell freely down onto my chest. I embraced him, and in turn allowed myself to cry with him. This life would be a battle for us all...I just hope we won't lose. Smokey just watched our moment. I felt his nervousness on Jase's breath, and Luke's growls weren't helping ease the pain.

Jase shifted gently then rubbed the tears away from his eyes, and put on a brave face as though he just hadn't been crying. Luke's growls were growing louder by the minute, and if we didn't do anything now then he'd have to suffer, the way me and Jase did...And Simon...

I don't think he would be accepted amongst the others either.

Why do you think that exactly? Because he's not supposed to be one of us...How do you know that? Jase get the hell out of my head. Make me. Fine.

I stood up carefully and walked out of the room. Jase watched me with careful eyes, I could feel them on my back. Smokey walked out too, his feet pattered behind me so I looked. He had worry etched upon his face as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, and pulled me into a calm hug then rubbed me back.

"He'll be okay Jay. He'll be just fine...He has us." His words were kind, but not soothing enough.

"He may be alright, but it won't tell me what Jase has done...I have a feeling he could be part of something we don't know about yet. I feel as though he's not telling me something. Something important," I pulled away from Smokeys grip and almost instantly regretted losing that warmth, and comfort. "I don't know anymore Jay...Maybe we need to put him on the spot,"

I looked at Smokey. "After Luke's better. _Then_ we'll put him into the spotlight."

Smokey nodded before grabbing my arm and we walked back into the room.

–

Don't expect anymore then that for now. Sorry about the depression, why do I feel as though I haven't written enough? Arrgh.


	18. Chapter 18

Ah, yeah the REAL chapter 18 haha, yeah I decided to put the author's note thing on hiatus simply because me and my editor haven't really been in contact of recent since college has started. So once me and him get a break and we're able to see each other, we'll be able to carry on editing stuff.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

--

Luke's changes hadn't been going very lenient on him of recent. He was constantly over-heating and his body just didn't know what to do, that and we think it may be some of the stress he's been having what's causing it. Y'know, not having any of his old friends there...Like Tom or Ceri to help him through this. That and the other thing of not being around other humans in general, we can only look so much like humans.

It surprises me a little bit of how we aren't feeling much towards the ones who have been lost, usually you'd feel a lot of pain from it but...It's almost like I knew it was going to happen.

Which reminds me, didn't me and Jase used to play a game with survivors? What was it called again? I'm sure he'll have introduced it to Smokey as well so I suppose I'll ask him.

"Jay, you're thinking too hard. Come here," I looked up to Smokey, who was looking directly back at me but with an arm extended in my direction, inviting me over in a way. I complied and sat next to him; cramped but comfortable I began my little thought bubble.

"Do you ever feel as though when you've lost somebody; yet when you don't shed a single tear, you don't care? 'cause that's how I'm feeling right this moment, and it's annoying the heck outta me 'cause I loved those guys to absolute pieces and...and..." I trailed off, my voice was too shaky. Smokey wrapped a comforting arm around me, and proceeded to pull me a bit closer.

"Don't worry about it Jay; it might be because you're infected and you can't really feel for humans anymore," I looked up to see Smokey staring back at me with soft eyes.

"I met a kid called 'Ani' about a week ago, y'know...On the day of the incident, and well I seemed to care about him so. Why can't I care about those?"

"Simple. Because they were our play toys." Jase's voice shocked me a little. Especially considering what he said...Our play toys? They were our friends! How could he say something like that? "Because they were our play toys bro...You don't remember our 'Game'? You know, Tag Team?"

Tag Team...Now I think about it...

...haven't played that in a while, I don't even remember agreeing to it.

"Remind me of the rules," He laughed "what?"

"What rules? All we did was help survivors to near the encampment and then kill them off," Wow, and two weeks ago he was complaining he couldn't remember anything? Talk about recovery. "I remember us telling each other how we liked the spark of hope in their eyes extinguish. So, we made a game what let us do that. Help the survivors and then get to kill them off ourself..."

Was that a tint of regret I sense?

"Jay, Jase. I think family talking isn't a great idea around about now. Simply because when Luke wakes up, he's going to be hungry. One of you go out and find something,"

"Why only one of us?"

"Because I can't stay here on my own, and I can't run as fast as you two. One of you go. Now,"

A quick decision was made, that I would go because Jase wanted to stay with Luke.

Outside is plain. Not much colour at all apart from the occasional blood splatter, even the grass has gone colourless.

It's probably just me though. I can't see much anymore apart from the occasional infected scents, bringing the colours back.

Anyway, it's pretty dark but I have no trouble making my way around considering I'm pretty used to going around in the blackness of the night; it's probably because I always hunted at night. Scared the hell out of any survivors.

"Jay?" I turned and...Woah.

"Don't go all red one me get here," Daaaaa...Wow, has she gotten prettier? I shook my head and ran over.

"I found this guy, he's still alive. He's beaten pretty bad though. You can definitely tell who got him,"

"Who got him?" Great now she's looking at me stupidly.

"Oh! Of course, sorry Jay I almost forgot that you and Jase got separated and your memories failed on you a little. Before you were separated you two were actually looking for survivors to play around with, you did and you messed with them. Of course the Tank came separated you, Jase met Smokey and then you found your brother. You don't remember telling us because you didn't, Jase did,"

"Jase did!" What? Why the hell did he do that?

"ah, but before you go all crazy let me explain...You and him made a deal beforehand, correct?"

"I guess so...No wait, It's coming back slightly!" Yeah, that's right before we separated we agreed that the next survivors were our next victims, he said no matter what don't tell the humans about our plan. I guess I go so caught up in getting to know them that I completely forgotten about that...But...What about Luke? "me and him made that deal just before we were separated by that tank, then we found survivors...But..."

There was a bit of silence, until the girl- I vaguely remember her being named 'Fleur'- spoken again asking me what I was going to say. So, I told her.

"I think Jase has...Become...Attached to one of the sur-" I didn't even finish my sentence before she shouted 'WHAT!' at me... "-Let me finish Fleur! He's badly injured and we need to get him into the encampment before he dies..." I ended up trailing off. Well, Jase's sanity was on the line. If Luke dies then, I don't know what may happen to my brother...

"Well, don't worry about it. You're smart and you have Smokey there as well I mean I'm sure there's a wa-"

"-I have an idea!" Muaha! My time to interrupt! "Let's get this guy to Luke, sure he's injured by if Luke has some support off one of his old team members then, he may recover quicker! Right?"

She considered it. Thought about it a little. Then agreed.

So, we struggled back with Tom on our hands but, we got there eventually. While answering multiple questions to our whereabouts and where was the freaking food. Luke did something a little strange, it honestly didn't take me by surprise nor, did it take any of us by surprise...But that's only because we heard it being spoken normally.

...Which was not a good thing to hear a human do.

-Uhm?-

Yeah. Sorry Luke.

I've gotten a person who apparently knows what happened, if they fancy telling me please do!

^^' I'll probably take that notification down.  
And put it up later on.


	19. Finir

Hey everyone, just a quick A/N to tell you that this will probably the last chapter of the story. I enjoyed writing it at first, but the plot wandered and well... I'm stuck in a pickle. Really, it's gotten harder to write this out- And it shouldn't be /harder/ to write a story you enjoy, it should get easier (because you enjoy it). To be honest, the twins and all the other characters have actually developed in themselves, Jay and Jase are no longer hunters in fact, they star in their own non-fandom story.

It's called "Kindred Spirits" and well... If you want to read it I'll put a link in my profile so you can read it. Thanks for sticking with me on this- all the people who've reviewed, you guys (and girls) have made me have faith in myself. Thanks.

I also feel a bit horrible at just dropping the story and ending it as it is... But somethings gotta change.

Note I may do this with my TF2 story as well, sorry...

* * *

We honestly didn't expect Luke to repeat himself a good few times before we actually realized what he had done. Usually they don't develop that fast but- to put it short- he spoke. It was only one word but the amount of emotion behind it was simply amazing, that and the very fact that he knew how to say it was also in the same category of amazing.

"Where?" Luke repeated, speaking in our tongue for the first (or fifth) time. Tom wasn't too impressed-nor unimpressed for that matter- but he looked as though he expected it to happen; a look that was way too familiar with me now. Which in it's own way is a bit scary.

"Luke? Can you understand me?" I said it slow enough, but he still gave me a bit of a confused expression. So I repeated it a word at a time pronouncing the words to him. I felt like I was teaching a baby how to speak, except the baby is four times bigger and can speak the entirety of the human (and partial infected) language. After repeating the sentence a few times, he nodded to me in understanding.

Progress!

He seemed to understand growls and screech, rather than coughs which meant he was more Hunter than Smoker. If Smoker at all. His claws worried me though, because they were larger than normal claws. A lot larger than normal Hunter claws anyway.

Fleur's claws caught my eye as they glinted in the dim light, they were longer than my claws so maybe...Wait what?  
Luke hadn't been in contact with a Witch so there was no way that he could've gotten the strain unless...

"Luke has always been emotionally depressed since he was a child, he practically already has the strain. Truthfully there isn't a virus for a Witch, it's literally what lack of a certain chemical does to you what screws up the normal virus," Tom made a point, and it was a good point at that. He seemed to know what he was talking about, which made me slightly suspicious but I shrugged it off. Jase was grinning like a madman at Luke's new found ability to speak.

I decided I needed a breath of air, so I excused myself from the room and stood outside, allowing the convenient breeze to blow against me. My brother soon followed out- I could tell he was worried.

"How are you?" He asked, trying to coax me into speaking my thoughts

"You've been acting out of it lately Jase...it's unsettling" I responded after a few moments contemplating. My brother faced me with an unreadable expression, the one that knew I knew what he was thinking, that blank face what refused to tweak with any emotion. "I...I know what you did brother... Don't think I don't remember."

He paled slightly- if that was possible when one was already quite pale as it is- before stepping towards me and asking me what I remembered.

"You know. Our game. The game where we would gather survivors like sheep and then... and then" I gulped and blinked away the tears, "and then we would slaughter them... Like sheep. But, it depended on how much we liked them!" He took a step back at my tone, which caused me to flinch realising how much venom was actually in my words.

"It wasn't me." My head rose to face him.

"Then... Then who?" He gulped at my words, before tears stung his eyes. "It was Fleur's idea... She said we could kill the useless ones, the ones who...who never showed us affection- The ones we never liked. But..." he trailed off. "But what?". He took in another deep breath to calm himself.

"I asked if I could be the one to target Luke... Because I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt him" the tears ran down his face, they mingled with the blood on his face turning them slightly pink. "But...As soon as I pounced him out the way I smelt the blood bro, I...I smelt it and I couldn't do a thing about it!"

"So you attacked him..."

"But I realised that...That what I was doing wasn't right, and I stopped and ran..." He trailed again before falling to his knees and sobbing wildly.

"So, all in all. Fleur and you made an agreement to carry on the game without me, and then when we came to the normal spot you gathered Fido up and killed the team off. Luke was almost dead and Raz- I mean Tom- was as well in critical state. And so Fleur tended to Tom's wounds whilst we did Lukes wounds?" He nodded in confirmation. "And then once it was over Smokey went back to normal base, as did the rest of our group. Except you and Fleur, because you both sensed that some clusterf-... Some mistake had happened and you wanted to be there for Luke and Tom because you both felt guilty?"

"Exactly..." Well, at least Jase confirmed it. So now I know what was happening. I sighed and rethought it. Really, it's a game we've been playing since the first two weeks of infection, back when we never knew any better. But we eventually realised that we were likeable and a lot of survivors would become friendly to us- We let them escape. Others would try to shoot and kill us, and so we would kill them in return. Ones that accepted us but only for their selfish reasons would be killed, and ones that accepted us regardless of their safety were kept.

So I don't understand why Louis and Zoey were brutally murdered.

"Fido got too excited." He answered the question for me.

At least now the story has been uncovered. How we would help Luke out was another story... And I hope to be there for it.

I held my brother in a tight hug, and told him that it was alright, because he couldn't be blamed for his naiveness; he was still learning after all, and this would be one of the steps in his journey.

"You do realise that since you helped change Luke into what he is, you're helping him deal with it. Right?" Jase looked at me with his mouth agape, before closing it and nodding in understanding.

I smiled as we walked in back through the door- and hell.

It was almost like everything was back to normal... Except without the other human survivors and... Oh what the hell, I had more family now.

_[End]_

* * *

–

Such a cruddy ending. The bit after "And I hoped to be there for it" is a sorta aftermath if you would.

Anyway... It was a pleasure to write for you lot, and awesome to get as much attention as I did. But for now I'll be quitting my line in fanworks... for now.

If you want to message me or anything, I'm over at DeviantART as Elkkun.

Thanks for the ride guys, I'll see you later -tips hat and walks off into the sunset-.


End file.
